Daddy's little mobster
by lovesmesomedanilalol
Summary: All human. Rose is the daughter of the world's most feared and respected mobster, Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur. Follow the ups and downs, the dangerous times and the happy times as the Mazur mob do what they do best. I do not own VA, the wonderful R. Meade does. OOC. Warning, in later chapter the will be torture and discussions about rape.
1. Chapter 1

(APOV) Abe

I was sitting in my office waiting for my little girl, although she wasn't really a little girl anymore. We have a meeting in Russia in seven hours, and the flight will take five. It was a meeting I wouldn't normally take Rose to, but with me grooming her to take over the business, I have no choice. I had always felt bad at not having been able to have raised her with Janien. But Janien died in child birth, so it wasn't something that could be helped. But I didn't have to raise my little Rose alone. When Rose was five I met a wonderful woman whom I fell in love with and later married, her name had been Alberta Pertova, she was of Russian decent. And Rose loved her as much as I did, as the years progressed they grew closer and closer, almost inseparable. Until five years ago when Alberta died of cancer, that was a very difficult time for both Rose and I, and most days were still difficult. Given my work and the fact that I had many enemies, my little princess had to be schooled at home, and she is the smartest person I've ever seen. But she was never locked away from the world. I always tried to make sure she had friends her own age. There was her best friend who was also like her sister, Vasilissa Dragomir or Lissa as she preferred to be called. There was also Mason Ashford, whom had a crush on my Rose from a young age, although Rose only saw him as a brother. There was also Mason's cousin Eddie Castile who loved Rose like a little sister, also his girlfriend Mia Rinaldi. There was Andrea Dragomir, Lissa's brother, who also loved Rose like a little sister. Then there was Christian Ozera who was Lissa's boyfriend and now fiancée. Finally, there was Adrian Ivashkov, a womanizing little insect, who fancied himself in love with Rose. But Rose had never seen him as any more than an annoying friend, that you couldn't throw off a bridge enough times to get him to leave you alone. I reflected over our lives for the past twenty-one years, and with the exception of my sweet Janien and Alberta's deaths we had been very happy. And what mattered most to me was that my little girl was happy. The only thing missing in her life was true love and the family that would follow it. But I hoped that one day soon my baby would meet the man of her dreams. Finally, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." In walked my little girl.

"Hey baba, are you about ready to go, we have to be in Novosibirsk in seven hours, and you know the flight will take five hours."

"Yes, kiz I'm ready when you are. Is that what you plan to wear to the meeting?" She was wearing a black t-shirt about two sizes too big that hung off of one shoulder with a tank top under it and a pair of black track pants with a pair of Purple Merrell Bare Access Arc 3 Trail Running Shoes.

"No baba this is just for the plane ride. You know I wouldn't be comfortable going to a meeting without my babies." And by babies she meant her weapons, to which there were quite a lot of. She lifted her had showing me her weapons bag as well as the one with her fighting clothes in it.

"Alright then let's go." We left my office and went to the armor plated stretch limo that was waiting for us.

Once inside Rose turned to me and asked, "did you call and tell them to bring my Bugatti to the airstrip?"

"No, I need you to ride with me today."

"Alright. What do you have planned for after this meeting?"

"I thought we could go to the house in Baia for a few days and relax."

"That sounds nice. It's been a while since we were in Baia." From then on there was silence, once we got on the plane Rose took out her IPod and put in her earbuds. I watched amused as she bobbed her head to whatever music she was listening to. When we landed Rose went into the larger than normal, for a plane, bathroom to change. When she walked out she was wearing blood red leather pants, with a matching blood red leather halter top, and her matching red leather six-inch stiletto heeled boots. I swear I will never understand how women wear those things, much less how Rose fights like a pro in them, but she does. She wore duel hip holsters with silver six shooters as well as hip scabbards for three daggers and a huge bowie knife. Then there were her shoulder holsters again duel, but these were for her Glock's, which for some reason were gold and black. On each of her gun belts were six clips and six reloaders, as well as throwing knives and throwing stars. On her back was a samurai sword of course it also had its own scabbard. And over all of that she wore a red leather duster, which had several hidden pockets. All of which held more knives, clips and reloaders, even some grenades. All in all, once my little girl was ready she was a walking talking weapon of mass destruction. And that didn't even take into account her goddess good looks. Which is why that stupid Ivashkov kid followed her around like a sick dog. I swear on of these days he's going to follow her into hell, and she's going to leave him there, that thought made me smile. I knew as well as everyone else did, that it would take Rose an hour to get ready, what with getting her clothes changed and her weapons on, as well as doing her hair and makeup. Not that she ever needed makeup. Without it she brought men to their knees, with it they would gladly follow her into the depths of hell itself just to do her bidding. Which is why we came two hours early, it's only a fifteen-minute drive to the warehouse where we are holding the meeting. But we always arrive early so my people can scope the place out and set up snipers, just in case. After she was finally ready, we disembarked and got into the waiting armored SUV. On the drive I informed Rose as to what the meeting was about.

"Rose this is an important meeting for many reasons. One, is the man we are checking on is a vile bastard, who beat his wife and four children nearly to death repeatedly for years. He also raped his wife probably hundreds of times in the span of twenty-years. Thirteen years ago his son had enough and turned the tables on him. Beating the man, Randall Ivashkov, over half to death. Dimitri was thirteen at the time, and was taking up for his mother, three sister and grandmother. Afterwards he contacted me because he didn't know what to do. I had men meet Dimitri at the family's home in Baia, and take possession of Randall. I buried him in Tarasov prison, and have continued to check on him over the years, to be sure he did not escape and cause more problems for the Belikova's. The second reason for this meeting however is, it will be the last, because I don't want you to have to deal with him so I am ending him." I looked for any signs of recognition to the names I'd mentioned, unfortunately there was none.

"Is that the best option, baba?" She asked, that's my girl always thinking and analyzing everything.

"It's the only option kiz. As I said I don't ever want you anywhere near this sick bastard. And when you take over the business, if he is still alive you will have to check on him several times a year."

"If that's what you think is best baba. This Dimitri Belikov, what has he done with his life?"

A flicker of hope jumped to life in my heart, maybe she did remember. "He has become a guardian. He guarded his best friend, Ivan Zeklos, for years, until Ivan was killed by the strigoi mob, which is run by Vicktor Dashkov. Dimitri wasn't with him at the time, his babushka was sick so he had taken some time off, but he still blames himself. That was three years ago, since then Dimitri is worried about letting himself guard again."

"So what does he do?"

"He works at a karate studio, teaching."

"He should probably get back into the business, or he may not ever be able to."

"I had thought of asking him to be one of your guards, your personal guard actually."

"Well, I don't personally see a problem with that baba."

"Good, good I'm glad to hear it." As we pulled to as stop I said, "we are here, are you ready little girl?"

"Always baba, always."

"Pavel, are the snipers in place?"

"Yes sir they arrived two hours ago, just to be sure they were ready when we arrived."

"Very good, let's get this over with." I got out of the SUV followed closely by Rose, but proceeded by Pavel, Sergei and Mikhail while Rose and I were surrounded by Nickoli, Arthur, Emil, Yuri, Celeste and Dennis. As we walked in I saw Randall chained to a chair, he looked like he tried to put up a small fight, because he was bloody. "Well Randall we meet again. How have you been the last few months?"

"You know very well how I've been you bastard, you've had your people watching me for the last thirteen years."

"True I have, but as you know there is a good reason for that. Well let's not postpone the inevitable any longer than we have to, we do have other things to do today." Turning to Pavel I say, "do it and get it over with." As I said this Pavel pulled out his gun and shot Randall right between the eyes. Then all hell broke loose, gunfire erupted from every direction.

(RPOV)

Suddenly we were surrounded by gunfire. I will never know exactly how many people I killed that day. I do know I reloaded all four of my guns at least six times and used seventeen of my throwing knives and twelve throwing stars. Then I saw something I never thought I would see, I watched as my father fell. His body riddled with bullets, he jerked again every time he was hit. My body was on automatic, so I reacted very little, all I could do was scream. "Baba!" Suddenly all of my father's guards surrounded me, trying to pull me out of the building before I was either killed or the cops showed up.

"Rose, we have to go!" I heard Pavel scream.

"NO! I won't leave him here, for these bastards to do God knows what to him."

"I promise you, Sergei and Mishka will get him out, we won't leave him here. But we have to get you out too, now let's go."

"If my father is not in that truck we will not be leaving until he is. Do you understand me?!"

"Yes. Rose he will be there I promise you that." With that the others covered me as Pavel, Emil and Yuri got me to the SUV. A few minutes later, true to his word Pavel helped Sergei and Mishka put my father's body in the back of the truck. On the way to the airport I listened as Pavel tried to find out what happened to our pre-posted men.

"I want to know what the hell happened. Where the hell were our snipers?"

(PPOV)Pavel

"They are all down, throats slit."

"Who the fuck attacked that meeting?"

"It was the strigoi." Came Jacques voice over the earpiece.

"Gather up our people and get them home. Their families will want to give them a proper burial."

(RPOV)

"What happened Pavel?" I knew now was not the time to lose it, no matter how badly I wanted to.

"Strigoi."

"Isn't that the same group, baba said was responsible for killing Dimitri Belikov's best friend?"

"Yes."

"Send two dozen guards to the Belikova's tell them to pack their things then get them to the house in Turkey. If Dimitri is there, tell him I would appreciate it if he would accept the job as my personal guard. That is after all, what baba wanted."

"Yes, ma'am." I listened as Pavel carried out my orders.

"Pavel, once we get to the airstrip get a jet ready for the Belikova's, so they can get to safety as soon as possible. I don't want to take any chances that the strigoi mob will go after them. I don't know if this attack had anything to do with Randall or not, but I'm not taking any chances."

"Yes, ma'am."

The next eight hours were pure hell, once we arrived at the airstrip we boarded the plane and headed home. When we arrived back home, I held a meeting with the heads of, what was now my, security teams.

"I want any and all information on Victor Dashkov on my desk by morning. I want to know his hang outs, his contacts, his friends and family, any and all weaknesses he has. I want to know everyone that works for or with him or ever has. I want each and every location of his businesses, homes, hideaway's, stash houses, drug houses and safe houses. If he has mistresses or girlfriend's I also want their addresses, as well as that of their families, friends, acquaintances, and all contacts. I want ever little minute detail of his life and the lives of anyone and everyone that is now, ever has been in the past and could be in the future connected to him in any way. Not just business but personal as well." Everyone although sad about baba and the others, understood my directions and nodded their agreement to carry out my demands. "Good. Thank you, please get that done now. Pavel please stay back." With that said they all understood it was a dismissing of the meeting. After everyone left I went and sat at my father's desk, as Pavel sat across from me I began. "Do you have an update on the Belikova's and Dimitri?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes ma'am they were informed of what is going on. And as of our arrival home, they had finished packing and were on the way to the airstrip."

"Good, I don't want to take any chances of anything happening to them. Do you know why they were so important to baba?"

"He and Olena, Dimitri's mother, went to school together. Abe had a crush on her when we graduated, but he never told her. Then he met Janien and the rest as they say is history."

"Ok, did Dimitri come with them?"

"Yes, Mishka said he talked to Dimitri about your job proposal, and he readily accepted. I think the final push was, knowing that Abe had kept his word, to keep Randall away from them at all costs."

"Well at least he accepted the job, did Mishka say how Dimitri is doing?"

"He said that Dimitri's doing better, but he still needs to heal. He also said that he went with Dimitri to quit his job and clean out his locker. And the woman Dimitri worked for, went absolutely ballistic, saying that Dimitri was her boyfriend and had no right to leave her alone. When they finally got away from the woman, she had made threats to whoever was taking him away from her. And that no matter what it took she would get him back where he truly belonged."

"Ok, was she his girlfriend?"

Pavel scoffed and shook his head, "no. They went to school together and according to what Mishka said, she has always been obsessed with Dimitri. He said she tried numerous times to over the years seduce Dimitri, all of which were met with an exacting refusal. Mishka also said that while they were there Tasha, that's her name Natasha Ozera, stripped naked in front of Dimitri and told him she would give him a family if he would stay with her." Poor Pavel he looked disgusted as he shuddered.

"She sounds desperate, what did Dimitri tell her?"

"She is. She's so desperate for him to be with her, it makes her hideous to look at. He told her to grow the fuck up and act like the adult she was supposed to be. That he didn't need or want her, that he never had and that he was sick to fucking death of her trying to seduce him. That he would not have a family with anyone but his soulmate, once he finally found her again, and if he didn't then he wouldn't have a family."

"You said her name is Ozera?"

"Yes, she's Christian's aunt."

"Do you have files for Dimitri and the Belikova's?" Pavel picked up files, he had laid in the chair next to him and handed them to me.

"There is a picture of each person in their respective files, except the children don't have files for obvious reason. I put their information in the file with their respective mothers."

"What about their fathers?"

"If you'll open the file on Karolina Belikova you will see, that she has a ten-year-old son, Paul and a four-year-old daughter, Zoya. Their father was killed in Kuwait a few years ago, when an IED exploded underneath the jeep he was in. In Sonya Belikova's file you will see that she has a two-year-old daughter named Roslyn. Her father was a sick bastard, just like Randall. Abe dealt with him harshly."

"How harshly exactly?"

"Well let's just say he won't rape anyone else ever again."

"Bastard." I mumbled. "What happened after that?"

"Roland was never seen, by the Belikova's again; he does however send monthly child support for Roslyn."

"Well after raping her mother it is the least the bastard can do. Do you know how much he sends? Is it enough to take care of Roslyn and Sonya?"

"Yes, he sends her two thousand, American dollars, each month. Abe made sure of that, he also made sure that Roland set up a trust fund for her. It was opened with one million dollars, again American dollars. It has yet been touched so for the last two years it has been accumulating interest. So yes the child is well looked after."

"What about Paul and Zoya, is Karolina getting money from the government to help with the kids? I mean hell their father died in the war, the least they could do is pay the families."

"They are still waiting to be approved."

"Get them approved, and get them the back pay as well as the father's regular military pay." I looked through the files Pavel had given me. "What does this in Yeva's file mean? It says she is a будущее провидец." (future seer)

"Ah yes, it's true she is. I saw it many times when I was younger, and she's never wrong. She doesn't always see everything, but what she does see is always accurate."

"Huh, well that could be useful, if she doesn't mind helping that is. But I don't want her to ever feel pressured to do so." Coming the last file, this was the file of my personal guard, Dimitri Belikov, when I opened it the first thing I saw was his picture. "Oh my fucking hell!" He is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my whole fucking life.

Pavel laughed and said, "I take it that's Dimitri's file." I was so busy staring at the picture all I could do was nodded my head, my mouth hanging open. Apparently my reaction was quite funny, because he was still laughing at me, only now he was laughing hysterically. "What's wrong Rose?" he laughingly asked me.

" ** _That,_** is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my whole entire life. Hell he should be a freaking underwear model, instead of a guardian." Pavel was still laughing at me, "I'm so glad I can amuse you so much." I told him in my most sarcastic voice.

"You definitely are doing that child." He replied.

"Oh, ha freaking ha. God help me, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself around him for very long. No wonder Tasha was so hot for him. If he's a good guy, I won't stand a fucking chance." Looking at Pavel I said, "please, please tell me he's an asshole."

"Nope, he's a very good man. His mama raised him to be a gentleman and always take good care of the ladies and everyone he cares about." Pavel now had laughter tears rolling down his smiling face.

"Shit, maybe his being my **_personal_** guard isn't the best idea." This caused him to laugh even harder at me. "Stop, this isn't funny."

"You are right, it's fucking hysterical. You have never reacted like that about a guy before. No matter what Mason, Adrian or the hundreds of other guys have done or tried to do to get your attention, you've just never even seen them."

"Whew," I fanned myself with Dimitri's file. "I think I'm having hot flashes. My good God, what a man." More laughter from my uncle. "Ok what is his personal history like?" Still Pavel laughed at me, I sent him a scathing look, only to receive more laughter.

"As far as we have been able to ascertain, he's never had a girlfriend. Women throw themselves at his feet left and right, but he's never paid them any heed. Even gay guys have tried to get him. But he's straight as a two by four, so that was a no go too. He reminds me a lot of you in that way."

"You can't be serious, how could a man that looks like this, never have had a girlfriend?"

"One, he was always too busy concentrating on his education to pay any attention to the girls. Then after high school he was trained to be a guardian, so again he paid the women no mind. There was also his having to look after his family, so he hasn't really taken the time to have a personal life. That's another way he reminds me of you, and as far as we can tell he's also virgin just like you." Damn how is it possible that a good man who is gorgeous and sexy as hell could be a virgin at the age of twenty-six? I know I'm a virgin at the ripe old age of twenty-one but still. I must have looked stunned because Pavel asked, "are you ok Rose?"

"How…how is it possible that a man like this is still a virgin?"

"Well honey, you are still a virgin, so how is that possible? You are one, if not the most, beautiful women I've ever seen, so how is it possible that you still are?"

"I…I…I just haven't meet the right man. A man that is my equal in every way, a man who is good, kind, loving, protective and who actually loves me, one who understand me my opinions, motives and decisions. I promised myself, when I was young that I wouldn't lose my virginity to anyone who did not meet my criteria."

"Sounds like you are about to re-meet, the man who could very well be your one and only child."

"Re-meet?"

"Yes, Yeva is the one who delivered you. If it weren't for her, we would have lost you when we lost your mother. As soon as you were born, you were placed in Dimitri's arms. He cleaned you up and held you for the next few days. He refused to let anyone else near you. He fed you, bathed you, changed you, rocked you and sang you to sleep. When he allowed himself to sleep, which wasn't often, it was with you in his arms. After Janien's funeral, he and Yeva had to go home. You were born in Baia, Rose. I don't know if Abe ever told you any of this, it's always been a very difficult time for him to think of."

"No, no he never told me."

"The first moment Dimitri held you, he called you my Roza, that is where your name came from. Abe heard him and picked a name as close to that as he could. I do believe Dimitri fell in love with you that day, and has been waiting for you to return to him. As long as you were in Dimitri's arms you never cried."

"Wow, that's quite a lot to take in."

"That's not all of it, for the first five years of your life we remained in Baia. Instead of your fist word being dada or mama it was DimDim. Yeva and Olena looked after you every day while your baba and I were at work. The very first steps you ever took were to Dimitri. When you were five, we moved here. That was a very difficult time for you, when we drove away from Olena's, both you and Dimitri were crying and screaming for each other. Trying to get back to each other, it broke your father's heart. I saw in the rearview mirror, as we pulled away that Dimitri was still fighting to get to you. It took Olena and Yeva both, to hold ten-year-old Dimitri from chasing the car down, he was screaming so loud that we could hear him at the end of the street with the windows rolled up. I have spoken to Yeva and Olena a few times over the years, they've told me that Dimitri was never the same after you left. He, like you, wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep and cried for days on end. In all honesty, I think Dimitri is your soulmate, as did Abe, Olena and Yeva."

"Does…does he remember me?"

"I don't know if he consciously remembers you or not, but subconsciously he does. Both Yeva and Olena have told me that over the years he still cries out for you in his sleep, even as recently as the last few months." He said tears now in his eyes.

"What will I do uncle?"

"If he doesn't recognize you right away, tell him who you are."

"How long until they arrive?"

Looking at his watch he said, "you have approximately five hours."

Closing the files, after taking Dimitri's picture from his file, I stood up. "Please arrange baba's memorial service. I'm going to go take a hot bath."

"Alright. Rose?"

Turning back to him I said, "yes?"

"I'm sure he's 'the one' you've been waiting for."

"I hope so uncle, I really hope so. By the way, would get me a full and complete dossier on Tasha Ozera, from birth to present. I want to know everything she's ever done. If she stole a bubble gum when she was two I want to know it and know where it happened."

"I will get an entire team on her right now Rose. If there is anything, other than her obsession with Dimitri, in her life we will know what it is. And don't worry she can't get to you to carry out her threat, you are too well protected."

"Oh uncle, don't worry about me. Worry about her and what I'm going to do to her, if she even attempts to hurt anyone I care about." I said with a sigh before going upstairs to get my bath. As I closed the door I heard his laughter. He laughed because he knew well and good, exactly the kinds of things I would be willing to do to protect and avenge my friends and family. Once I arrived I turned on the tub and added my gardenia scented bubble bath and bath salts. After putting my clothes in the hamper I got in the tub to relax. With the lights off and gardenia and jasmine scented candles lite all over the room, I let my mind wander.


	3. Chapter 3

Later I washed myself and my hair in gardenia scented body wash and shampoo, then conditioned it also with gardenia scented conditioner. I loved the smell of gardenias so baba had all by bath products and candles commissioned in the scent. I also added jasmine candles as they were supposed to promote relaxation. After my bath I dried myself with the huge thick superior 900-gram Egyptian cotton towels, then put on my short black silk robe. Walked over to my walk in wardrobe to pick out what to wear. After I had done my hair and makeup I still hadn't figured out what to wear and I only had an hour left. I don't know what my problem was, I've never had a problem figuring out what to wear before. But I wanted to look sexy as hell, while not looking slutty. I also wanted to look mature, confident, strong and independent while looking worthy of Dimitri. I guess some could say I wanted to quite literally knock him flat on his ass. I finally gave up and decided to wear my pinstripe suit pants, that had been tailored just for me. They showed off my curves and ass without looking slutty, I looked professional but hot. Underneath my pants I wore a pair of red lace thongs, I didn't want pantie lines. I also wore the matching lace push up bra, not that I need help in that department, I was after all a double D. Now as for what top to wear, I was still at a loss. Finally, I decided to go with a red double strap knot halter top, then added the matching pinstripe suit jacket over it. Looking in the mirror I saw that had achieved my every goal. Now I just had to hope Dimitri appreciated how I looked. I thought I'd give the look a test so I called Eddie, Mia, Lissa, Chris and Andrea to my room to get their reactions to it. Putting on my Louboutin six inch fuck me heels, I unlocked my door and went into my bathroom to wait. When I heard a knock on the door I told them to come in.

"Hey Roe we're all here, what do you need?" Lissa said.

"I need all of your honest opinions on something." I said from the bathroom.

"Ok shoot." Mia said. I walked out of the bathroom, and every mouth in the room fell open.

"Holy fuck Rose!" They all screamed.

"What? Does it look that bad?" I thought it looked good, now I wanted to cry.

"Fuck no, you look like a freaking goddess Rose." Andrea said with nods of agreement from everyone else. I let out the breath I had been holding, hoping for a good result.

"Thank you all, I was hoping to get a reaction like that."

"Why exactly are you dressed like every man's, office related, wet dream?" Eddie asked, just to be smacked in the back of the head by his girlfriend Mia. "What?! You can't stand there and honestly tell me that every man, other than those of us who consider Rose a sister, are not going to be falling to their knees begging for her to be theirs."

Mia quickly agreed, "he's right Rose. Now why are you dressed like that?"

Shyly I said, "I have a meeting with my new **_personal_** bodyguard in a few minutes." Handing Lissa and Mia the picture I had taken out of Dimitri's file.

"Oh my fucking crap!" They both exclaimed.

"No wonder you look like that." Lissa said. Taking the picture back I put it back on my desk, where I could see it but no one else could.

"So I look ok?"

"Hell no, you look amazing, this guy whatever his name is, is going to be in pain trying to keep his hands off you." Mia said.

"Welll, from what I've been told I'm not so sure I want him keeping his hands off me." Motioning for everyone to sit down I told them what uncle Pavel had told me about mine and Dimitri's past.

"Are you going to tell him, or let him fall for you all over again, day by excruciating day?" Chris asked.

"I don't really know Chris; I guess I'll just play it by ear. Oh, I should also tell you that your aunt Tasha is obsessed with Dimitri." I then proceeded to again tell them what Pavel had told me only this time about Tasha and her crazy ass stunts.

"I've always known there was something wrong with her. She is in-fucking-sane; I still think to this day that she had some hand in what the strigoi did to my parents. I'm just glad that their will had in it for me to stay here instead of having to go live with her. I might have ended up slitting my own throat, just to get the hell away from her. I don't remember much about her except that she's crazy and that she wanted, what she wanted, right when she wanted it, and if she didn't get it she threw a tantrum. I mean seriously, the woman is five years older than my dad and she has always acted like a baby." Everyone laughed.

"So why did you ask just us to come and not Mason and Adrian?" Rea asked.

"You know why."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that they both pant after you, like dogs in the hot Sahara sun, would it?" He laughed.

"That certainly doesn't help. We have got to find them girlfriends, before I end up crushing both of them. Adrian is a womanizing insect, so I'm not really worried about him. Mason however, is another story. I know he's not in love with me, he just has a crush."

"How can you be so sure?" Mia asked.

"Because if he were actually in love with me, other women wouldn't turn his head." Everybody nodded their agreement with my statement. "We just need to find one who will turn his head and keep it turned."

Just as Eddie was about to say something the phone on my desk rang, walking over I answered it. "Hello?"

"Rose the Belikova's are entering the gates."

"Thank you uncle, I'll be right down." After I hung up I turned back to my friends and said, "looks like it's show time." They all laughed at my nervousness. We all left and I locked the door behind me, placing my keys in my pocket.

"Rosie do you want us to go with you?" Eddie asked. He, Mason, Chris and Rea were the only ones allowed to call me Rosie without getting a broken nose, fat lip and black eyes.

"Much as I would like that, I am now responsible for our organization and I have to start acting like it."

Rea laid his hand on my shoulder and said, "Rosie, you are not alone in this, we all have your back. We will be there for you whenever you need us, doing whatever you need us to do."

"Thanks Rea, I will probably need you guys before you know it." I smiled at them and said, "I should go, it would be unseemly for me to have sent for them and not be there to greet them when they arrive." After having said that I started walking down the carpeted stairs.

"Don't forget Rosie, you look smokin' hot." Chris shouted before everyone laughed.

"Thanks sparky, you would know about things smokin' wouldn't you." Again everyone laughed, then they also went their own ways. Chris was our resident arsonist, so he did indeed know about things smokin'.

(DPOV)

It was difficult to hear what had happened to Abe. It also meant that now his daughter, my Roza, was now in charge of the Mazur organization and its worldwide public and shadow companies. I wonder if she remembers me, I definitely remember her. I remember her calling me DimDim because she couldn't yet say Dimitri. I remember the second she was born, I remember **_everything_** , including the day she was ripped screaming and crying from my arms. That was the day my heart broke and my soul was crushed. It was also the day I made the decision not to let another woman into my life, or heart. I couldn't take that happening again. If she doesn't remember me I don't know what I'll do, if she's given her heart to someone else it will kill me all over again. That was the last day I had seen her, it was also the last day I had heard anything about her. That was until about three years ago. I saw a picture of her in the Moscow news saying she was celebrating her eighteenth birthday at a club called shadow-kissed with several of her friends, two of which looked like they wanted to be with her, if they weren't already. I saved that picture, or least the part of it that she was in, I had laminated it and put it in my wallet. It was pretty worn, since I had taken it out almost every day since, to gaze upon the beautiful face of my Roza. I missed her so damn much it was difficult to breath at times. I have no way of knowing how many tears I've cried because she was not with me, they could probably fill an ocean. As we neared the house I felt tears welling up in my eyes again, afraid that she wouldn't remember me. When we pulled up at the front of the house I was gob smacked, I always knew Abe was one of the richest men in the world, if not the richest, but damn. This place was almost as big as the Palace of Versilia, taking in the grounds and the house it probably was about the same size. I got out to help my family out of the SUV. One by one I helped my mother, babushka and sisters out then I helped Paul out, once he was out I unbuckled the car seats and handed Zoya to Karo and Roslyn to Sonya. I went to get our luggage, but people were already taking it inside. We were led inside and to an office, after I had helped everyone sit down, I turned and there behind the huge ornate dark oak desk sat my Roza. I was in shock, her picture in no way did her justice. She was a fucking goddess, I watched her watch me from behind the desk. Before I could say anything I heard my mother, babushka and sisters all laugh at my reaction. Then babushka said, "Я думаю, что он помнит ее." (I think he remembers her.)

Turning back to babushka I asked, "Как вы могли когда-либо ожидать, что я забыл свой Розу? Я не мог сказать что-либо на протяжении многих лет, но я думал о ней каждый день." (How could you ever expect me to forget my Roza? I may not have said anything over the years, but I thought of her every single day.) My family smiled at me. Turning back to Roza I saw the smile on her face as well, and a twinkle in her eyes.

"DimDim." She said, and with the sound of her voice, suddenly my heart was healed and my soul was once again in one piece. Standing she rushed into my arms.

"Roza, Roza, oh my Roza." I chanted her name like a prayer, silently thanking God for giving her back to me. Then I did the one thing I had always longed to do. I captured her beautiful plump red lips, with my own. Shoving one of my hands gently into her hair, while the other rested low on her hip, I brought her lips and body even closer to mine. Kissing down her neck to her ear I took her earlobe into my parched mouth, I ran my tongue over it again and again and again, until I heard her moan excitedly. "Roza, oh my Roza I have missed you so much." Then I kissed her again, this time until we were both dizzy from lack of air.

Someone's hysterical laughter brought me back to the present. Looking down at my Roza I ran my hands up and down her sides and her back before saying, "so this glorious body, is the one I'm supposed to be protecting?" Again my family laughed.

Roza blushed a red so deep it matched the shirt she wore. My eyes took in every inch of her face, until they again landed on her breathtaking lips. I watched as she slowly bit and sucked one side of her lower lip. Dear God in heaven help me, bad as I would like to, I can't throw her over my shoulder and find the nearest bed. But I could not force my eyes away from the sight she presented as she still bit her lip. I whimpered and whispered, "Roza, please stop doing that."

She looked at me confused but also amused. "Doing what?" She asked in a raspy voice, which made my cock so hard it physically hurt.

I moaned and answered her question quietly, "if you don't stop biting and sucking on your lip, this is going to be the shortest meeting in the history of the world." She stopped, but only for a second, only to suck her entire bottom lip into her mouth. "Fuck me! Roza please, I am honestly begging you to stop now." She released her lip slowly, then I watched as she slowly ran her tongue between her lips and I hardened still more, which I thought wasn't humanly possible. I pulled her hard against my throbbing cock and said, "do you feel what you are doing to me? Tell me Roza can you feel it?"

"Yes." She answered in a voice so husky that it should be illegal outside the bedroom. She ran one of her hands over my chest as the other slipped under the back of my shirt, under my duster, to caress my heated skin. My eyes closed at the feel of her warm skin against my suddenly very overheated skin and I bit my own lip in ecstasy. Everywhere we touched, my body had a feverish reaction. I lowered on of my hands from the small of her back to her ass, turning to where no one could see what we were doing. I clenched my hand around her ass, causing her to jump a little, bringing her into even closer contact with my throbbing cock, and her breathing to become even more ragged and excited. "Mitiri." She whispered in a whimper and holy fuck did that name turn me on so damn much. I wanted to throw her across this desk and claim her heart, mind, body and soul as my own. Making her mine and marking her for the world to see, so no one could ever doubt she belonged to me and me alone, for eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

"What baby?"

Raising up on her tip toes she whispered in my ear, "I want you."

My heart quickened its pace as I tightened my hold on her. I whispered back, "I want you too baby, so much more than you will ever know." Then I ravaged her mouth again. Leaving my hand on her ass, to make sure she was as close to me as possible, while the other combed through her long, sexy, beautiful, silky soft hair.

"Dimka…Dimka…DIMKA!" Finally, my sister's shriek's brought me back to the normal world.

Turning I looked Vika, "WHAT?!" I yelled back through clenched teeth, looking at my little sister thru narrowed eyes. I didn't mean to yell at her, but hell what could I say, she was interrupting something very very important.

"Could we have our meeting before you devour this woman. So we at least know who she is." Vik asked.

"Vika, we already know who she is. In case you weren't paying attention, this is _my_ Roza. As in Rosemarie Destiny Cierra Hathaway Mazur. My long lost love." I said as I turned to once again look into my Roza's eyes, and saw her smile.

She cupped my cheek and whispered, "maybe we should have the meeting, then **_we_** can have our own meeting." I could hear an excitement and longing in her voice that matched my own.

Pulling her impossibly closer I kissed her again. And not just any kiss, oh no this was a passionate, hungry, devouring kiss. During which I slid my hand up under the back of her shirt and slid my fingers along clasp of her lace bra. I pulled back so I could look into her eyes before saying, something I had longed to say to her for years. "I love you Roza."

Breathlessly she answered, "I love you too Mitri." Then she crushed her lips to mine and returned the kiss I had just given her. My God, she is still the most beautiful creature God has ever blessed this earth with. My fingers itched to unfasten her bra as I played with the closer, running my fingers over it again and again, and take her right here and right now. But I knew I couldn't, not in front of everyone, as much as I longed to.

Finally, resting my hands on her hips I pulled back. With a kiss to the tip of Roza's nose I said, "let's get this done, so we can have our own **_private_** meeting." Then I winked at her, which caused her breath to catch.

"Please don't do that in front of anyone else, ever again."

Smirking I asked, "Why not?" I already knew my winking at her, had caused the same effect in her, as her biting and sucking her lip did in me.

Still whispering she said, "because it makes me want to do wicked things to you."

"Then don't bit that beautiful lip unless we are alone, or I won't be held accountable for what happens." I warned, my sexy woman breathlessly.

"Ok, I'll try." With a quick peck we pulled back, I led her back to her chair while I stood next to her.

(RPOV)

Clearing my throat, I began, "As some of you know I'm Rose Mazur, and Vika you do know me. You don't remember because you were only four when I moved to Turkey. But before that, I stayed at your house every day while my baba and uncle were working. Every day I would wait for my DimDim to come home. And every day as soon as he did I was in his arms. I didn't remember any of this until uncle Pavel told me a few hours ago. Afterwards I took a nap (I didn't bother to tell them it was while I was in the tub) and a great deal of my memories returned, so yes everyone, but the children, knows me. I don't know if Sonya and Karo remember or not but you all know me."

Karo spoke up, "of course I remember you Roza, I was fifteen when you left."

"I remember too; I may have only been thirteen but I could never forget my little brothers one true love. After you moved away he was never the same, he turned into a shell of his former self. Today is the first time I've ever seen even a resemblance of the real Dimka." Sonya said. I looked at Dimitri and saw him smirk when I shivered from the desire I was trying so hard to repress.

"Uncle Pavel told me that I wouldn't eat or sleep for a long time after we moved." I saw Dimitri flinch when I said that. "I vaguely remember being hooked up to IV's at one time for a while. I don't remember if it was the same time or not." I looked at my uncle with the unasked question to see him nod.

"Yes Rose, that's when it happened. You refused to eat, drink or sleep for almost two weeks until you fainted. That's when Abe made the decision to have an in house hospital." Dimitri laid his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly and I placed a hand over his, thanking him for his support, with my own squeeze.

"Well, let's get to why I've asked for you all to be here. As you know my father was killed earlier," I heard my own voice crack, but I knew I had to be strong. "But not before he ended Randall's reign of terror over your family forever. Now we don't yet know if Randall was in any way connected with the strigoi mob, that attacked our meeting and killed baba. But we will find out, that I promise you. I would like it if you would all stay here, where I can be sure you are protected, until we put an end to this threat. I realize that the strigoi have killed someone you all knew and cared about." I quickly looked at Dimitri, to see if he understood who I was talking about. I could plainly see that he did, so I continued. "You don't have to worry about the children missing school because I am employing tutors to take up residence in one of the guest houses. There is already a school building on the premises, because I was schooled here. You will all have the fourth floor to yourselves. We can either have extra beds moved into Sonya and Karo's rooms or the children can have their own rooms that decision is up to you."

"I would feel more comfortable if Zoya was in the room with me, but you don't have to put another bed in the room we can sleep in the same one. And I think that Paul is old enough to have his own room near me." I nodded to her.

"I agree with Karo." Sonya also answered.

"Alright, the beds are all king size so they should be big enough for both you and your children. I also had mini refrigerators and microwaves placed in your rooms in case you or the children need anything during the night and you don't want to go down to the kitchen. But please feel free to ring the kitchen at any time, day or night, if any of you get hungry, we have a cook on duty twenty-four hours a day."

Vika interrupted saying, "a 24/7 cook? I may not ever want to leave."

I laughed, "please feel free to stay as long as you wish after this is all over. Victoria, have you finished high school yet?"

"Yes, I graduated last year."

"Have you decided what you want to do?"

Shyly she said, "well if I had the opportunity, I'd like to go to college and study clothing design."

"That's wonderful Vik, you can sign up for online classes. Taking what you can online until this mess is straightened out, then you can go to classes on campus if you wish."

"I would love to, but I can't afford that."

"Psh, don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything. Uncle can you get Vik signed up for the best clothing design school in the world. Then when she knows what supplies she needs send two dozen guards with her to get those supplies."

"Of course, Rose."

"Vik, I will give you a credit card to buy your supplies with. Now Karo, Sonya when the children's tutors give you a list of supplies I will send guards with you to get those as well. And do not worry about price, get them the best of everything, I will give you each a card to take with you as well. Also all three of you be sure to buy yourselves, Olena and Yeva some nice things too. Mommy's, aunts and babushka's need to be taken care of too." Turning to Yeva I said, "I've been told about your gift, if you don't mind when you see something I need to know about will you tell me?"

"Of course Roza, I would be happy too."

"Thank you so much, I don't want you to feel pressured to do so, but if you wouldn't mind it could be of great help." She again nodded at me.

"Olena, I want you to relax. You have taken care of everyone else for over thirty years and I want you to take time for yourself. There is a spa, nail and hair salon on site, so I want you take advantage of each of them at least once a week." I saw tears in her eyes. "Olena what's wrong? I didn't mean to offend you."

"Oh no child, you didn't, I just never thought I would be able to do something like that. Your offer to all of us touches my heart deeply, thank you."

Relieved I smiled, "I want all of you to take advantage of every luxury I can give you, and there is nothing to thank me for, you are each and every one a part of my family after all. Also, just so you know. Dimitri will not be on the same floor as you he will be on the sixth floor which is mine. As my first and only personal guard, his room has a connecting door to mine in case of emergencies. Also each room in this house has a safe room in it. You will be given a map of their locations, it also shows the locations of everything else, like I said the safe rooms are just in case. If you see men patrolling your floor, don't get scared, there will be two dozen men patrolling your floor 24/7, I do after all want all of you safe and happy. Dinner is every night at seven, breakfast is at nine, lunch is whenever you wish. If for any reason you miss breakfast or dinner, you can call for something to be brought to you." Looking at Pavel I asked, "am I forgetting anything?"

"The memorial is tomorrow in the chapel if any of you would like to attend. There is also a weekly mass twice on Sunday's."

"Yes, there is also a dry cleaner and seamstress on the premises, as well as a multi-level basement. Each level is different, one is a movie and game level. It has every video game system in use today and all the games to go with them, also controls and headsets. Another level is an Olympic sized swimming pool complete with hot tub and bowling alley. The next level is a tennis court and a dance club. There is also a level with a basketball court and a volleyball court. There is a level that is a multi-floored mini mall complete with several lingerie shops. I'm also putting in a children's clothing and shoe store, Karo if you and Sonya would run it I would be forever grateful. There is also a pool and Jacuzzi out back and another tennis court, baseball field as well as several gardens a miniature maze and several fountains, stables complete with one hundred and twelve horses and fourteen ponies. If you want to ride feel free to do so at any time, if don't know how, but want to learn, I will have one of the stable hands teach you. Baba also talked about putting in a small petting zoo, at the far back of the property after I got married and had children. I don't know if I will actually do that or not." I saw that everyone except myself and uncle Pavel was shocked.

"Roza you realize you pretty much have a small town here right?" He laughed.

"Yes, there actually is a small village just past the tree line, so no one knows it's there, except the people on the estate. It's where most of the guardians and their families live. Baba wanted me to have everything the outside world has. Since I was hardly every able to leave the estate when I was a child. The village has an amusement park, a water park, a circus, an aquarium and a zoo." I told them all a little sadly, as I thought about the fact that baba would never get to meet his grandchildren. Again Dimitri laid his hand on my shoulder. "Well it's getting late and the kids are all falling asleep so I will have someone show you to your rooms and have the kitchen send everyone up some food. Someone will call and ask what you would like. If the kids do fall asleep before they eat just put the food in the microwaves in your rooms and you can heat it up when they wake up. Or if you'd rather just call and order something else, just whatever you wish." With that uncle Pavel showed everyone out. I leaned back in my chair and Dimitri sat on the edge of my desk.

"You are exhausted my love; you need to rest too."

"I'm fine, I'll just sleep in here on the couch tonight. You go ahead and go to bed."

"Absolutely not. There is no way in hell the love of my life is going to sleep on a couch in her office when there is a perfectly suitable bed in her room." He lifted me up bridal style and carried me from the office to the elevator, from the elevator to my room laid me on the bed and tucked me in.

He turned to leave but I grabbed his hand, "stay." He nodded and took his clothes and shoes off, and climbed into bed in his boxer-briefs. "I need to get changed I can't sleep comfortably in a suit."

"Do you need any help?" He asked mischievously.


	5. Chapter 5

"No, it will just take a minute." Getting up I walked into my bathroom to change clothes. After removing my suit, top and bra I replaced them with a red silk night slip, with a three inch slit on the right side. As I walked back into the bedroom I heard Dimitri gasp. "I'm sorry, but this is what I usually sleep in. I'll try to get some more conservative sleepwear tomorrow."

"Please don't bother, and definitely not on my account." He begged saucily. "You look ravishing in that." He lifted the covers and opened his arms to me, "come on baby, you need some rest you've had a long, difficult and emotionally painful day."

"Goodnight Dimi, I've missed you so much and I do love you."

"Goodnight my angel, I've missed you too and I love you too." With that we feel asleep. My head resting on his chest right above his beating heart. The steady _thump…thump…thump_ hummed me to sleep.

(DPOV)

When I woke up the site that greeted me, made my heart race, to an almost impossible to live through pace. I was laying on my back in the middle of Roza's bed, and my Roza was laying on top of me with her ear pressed against my heart. I gently brushed the hair from her face with one hand, while the other I discovered was caressing her thigh. Underneath my fingers her skin was covered in goosebumps. And the closer to her ass my hand got the more goose bumps appeared and the more she squirmed against my cock, which was already standing at extremely high attention. I wanted to see what she would do if my hand actually touched her ass, so I did just that. I caressed her amazingly fine and sexy ass, letting my fingertips just barely slip under the lace of her thong. When I did she actually ground her hot little core against my hot throbbing cock, **_hard._** And dear God in heaven did it feel good, fan-fucking-tastic actually, I heard her moan in her sleep, "Mitri, oh Mitri I need you so much baby." Then her hot wet little tongue escaped between her sexy lips, to stroke my nipple. And holy fuck, I was harder than I had been last night in the meeting. Which I thought was impossible, God she is killing me.

"Roza, Roza baby, you really need to wake up." I silently pleaded, 'please God wake up so I can make love to you, before my cock explodes.' but she didn't wake up, oh no, she ground her pussy harder against my cock. "Baby please, for the love of God wake up. I want you fully awake when I make love to you."

"I am awake Comrade, but this feels sooo good I can't move away." Then I'll be damned if she didn't sit up and rock her luscious hips against me harder than ever before. Through my lust induced haze, I noticed that she called me Comrade. I never realized just how much I had missed that nickname until I heard it again.

I moaned deeply, "baby, if you keep doing that, we will not leave this bed for hours."

I saw her gaze up at me through her lashes, "promise?"

"Fuck me! Roza please. I'm trying to wait; I don't want to rush you. But God you are making it so hard."

She smiled and said, "just how **_hard_** is **_it_** Mitri?" Fuck me, I love the way her mind works.

I grinned at her before saying, "are you sure you really want to know?"

Again she ground her pussy against me, "I think I can feel it, but I might need a little more information to make an adequate decision."

"Oh really, and just how much more information do you need? And exactly how do you plan to obtain this information?"

"That's simple," She looked at me with such a look of seduction, it had to have been inspired by Lucifer himself. "Make love to me Mitri." Then she slipped her hand inside my boxer-briefs to caress my shaft. And when I felt her fingers close around me, my hips came up off the bed driving my cock even further into her hot little hand. My head sank back further into my pillow in ecstasy, and I moaned. "Do you like that baby?" She asked me.

All I could do was moan and nod my head for a minute, "Hell yes. Harder Roza, please." I found myself begging for more as she shifted her tight little hand over my shaft again and again bringing me closer and closer to climax with her every move. My eyes had long since rolled back in my head, "harder baby, harder and faster." She acquiesced to my demand, she stroked me into near madness. I was so far gone I never felt her move, until she wrapped her lips around the head of my cock. Again my hips surged off the bed, driving even more of my pulsating cock into her warm wet sexy mouth. I felt one of my hands move of its own volition as it wound itself into her hair, pulling her even closer to me.

"Fuck Roza, yes baby. That feels so fucking good." I opened my eyes to watch her as she pulled me out of her mouth to run her tongue up and down my length. And holy shit was that a sight to behold, she ran her tongue over me again and again, before she ran that amazing tongue over my aching balls. I almost came right then, but I forced myself to hold back, mainly just to see what she'd do next. The very tip of her tongue circled my tip and ran over the vein in my throbbing cock, before she licked up the pre-cum that had escaped my cock. Then she did the amazing, she actually took my whole ten-inch shaft into her mouth, and deep throated me. With a few more sucks and a scrap of her teeth against me I exploded into her mouth, and it wasn't just a little bit, oh hell no it was a whole lot. But she didn't even blink she swallowed every drop, then licked her lips like she was asking for more. "Damn baby, you…you…you are fucking amazing." Suddenly jealous I asked, "who taught you how to do that?" That had been a first for me, the only other sexual gratification I'd ever had was when I'd jerked of in the shower while thinking about her. Two sometimes three times a day for the last I don't remember how many years.

"No one, that's the first time I've ever done anything like that. Actually that's the only time I've ever done anything sexual. Was…was it not good?" She asked shyly.

"Good? No, it was absolutely fucking amazing." I laughed, then she smiled. "Roza are you saying that you are still a virgin?" She nodded shyly. "Oh baby, that makes me so happy. I want us to be the only ones to ever be with each other."

"Me too." She smiled seductively. "I guess we should get up and get the day started." She said sadly.

She went to get up, but I was having none of that. Grasping her hips, I shook my head and said, "oh no, you are not getting away from me that easily. After the orgasm you just gave me, there is no fucking way I'm not going to do the same for you." Slowly I removed her night slip, then lay her back on the bed.

"I want to see you my love...every fucking delicious inch of you." She nodded her understanding and I reached to slowly drag her panties down her legs following their progress with my lips.

"Baby you taste sooo good." I said to her as my tongue joined my lips in worshipping this goddess that lay in my arms. Once I had removed her soaking wet panties from her legs. I turned back and began the agonizingly slow journey back up her legs softly kissing, licking, and gently nipping my way back to her lips. Stopping at her stomach I gently sucked and nipped on the spot that covered the entrance to her beautiful pussy, her mound was bare as a baby's butt, and the skin there felt like silk, and I licked it like an ice cream cone. I had every intention of marking her as mine as soon as we were together so I was about to do just that. I sucked the bare skin of her mound into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks, I sucked hard enough to cause a hickey.

"Are you marking me my love."

"Yes baby, and I will do so every chance I get my Roza. I want you to always remember that you are mine, and only mine, forever and always. Say it my love...say that you are only ever for me, please." I begged.

"Only ever for you my darling, only ever yours." With that promise my heart exploded in unadulterated joy.

I moved my hand to her pussy, even though I could smell that she was in need, I still had to feel her in my hand first. I needed to feel how wet she was for me, "Oh God baby...you are so wet. I have got to taste you again baby, I'm dying to taste more of you, open up for me my love." Carefully I spread her legs apart a bit more. Gently I cupped her wet pussy in my hand again and began to massage her tight wetness before sliding a finger in and massaging her clit softly once, twice, three times. She was so wet and tight my eyes closed and rolled back in my head at just the feel of her in my hand. She felt so fucking amazing I thought I might die of pleasure. I continued kissing her naked body, slowly I licked her slit over and over again until she's writhing and whimpering from desire. With ever rake of my tongue she clawed at my back and shoulders more, bringing me still closer to her. Finally, I rake my tongue over her clit and graze her with my teeth before sucking her into my mouth. I brought her to her pinnacle again and again before letting her cum. Again I plunge my tongue into her opening, as deep as possible. Bringing her to her climax over and over again before she comes screaming my name to the heavens. She collapsed onto the bed, with a 'holy fuck,' breathing hard and ragged as I stalked my way back up her glorious body. "Did you enjoy that baby?"

"So much more than I could ever tell you." I saw a questioning look on her face.

"What is it love?"

She looked me dead in the eye and asked, "how many other women have you done that too?"

I chuckled, seems as though my little tiger is jealous, but I answered her truthfully, "no one my darling. You are the only one I have ever been with in any sexual way." Then she got a lazy and at ease look on her face.

"I am soo glad to hear that." The lazy look was then replaced by a dangerous one. "I better not ever find out you did anything even remotely sexual with anyone else or I will gut her ass like a fish in front of you. Before I cut her pussy out and her tits off, and leave them laying on the floor at your feet, do you understand me?"

I gave her a wicked smile of my own in return, "turnabout is fair play my darling. If I ever find out you've been with anyone other than me, in any way. I will castrate him, after I slice his cock in half up the middle, then I will gut him, tie his guts around his neck and hang him from the tallest tree I can find. Do you understand me?" I returned her threat, noticing that neither of us threatened the other, just the objects of possible infidelity.

"I do believe we understand each other perfectly, Dimi." I felt my cock jump when she called me that.

"Fuck Roza, you have absolutely no idea what you do to me, do you?"

"Speak for yourself, I felt your cock jump when I said that." Then she smiled a smile that could bring any and every man in the world to his knees, begging her to take a bite out of them.

"Fuck Roza, that smile should be illegal." I said as I dove for her lips, and kissed her with everything I had in me.

She ripped her lips from mine only to lick my neck and take my earlobe into that hot mouth. She whispered in my ear, "do you have any idea of the things I want to do to you, Mitri?"

Again my cock jumped for her and she giggled. "If it's anywhere near the things I want to do to you, then yes I have some idea my darling." Just as our lips were about to take possession of the others again, her bedside phone rang. 'Damn it,' I thought angrily.

(RPOV)

'Well damn,' and I was having so much fun. Reaching over I answered my ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Rose, I just wanted to tell you the memorial for your father and the others is in three hours." Uncle Pavel said.

"Thank you uncle, we will be there. Has everyone else been informed as to the time?"

"Yes, I made sure you were the last one I notified, so you could rest as much as possible."

"Thank you. We will be down in a few of hours."

"Alright, goodbye."

"Bye." I hung the phone up and turned back to Dimitri. "We have to get up and get ready the memorial is in three hours."

With a sad look on his gorgeous face he said, "alright, my love. Come I'll draw us a bath." He did just that and he used my gardenia scented bath products while also mixing in some of my jasmine scented ones. Then he lit my candles and turned off the lights. I don't know how he knew what to do, but he did everything I would have done. We had walked into the bathroom naked, so there were no clothes to remove. Once the bath was finished he stepped in and helped me do the same, as he sat down he brought me down into his lap. "Lean back and try to relax my darling, I'm afraid it's going to be another long and difficult day for you." I did as he said, and fell asleep against his chest as he washed me. Only to awaken as he was again caressing my clit, I felt my pussy clinch around his fingers, as I was about to come when he said, "that's it baby, come for me. Just let yourself go Roza, I'll take care of you. I'll always take care of you baby. Do you like that Roza?" He said as one of his hands drove my clit to the cliffs of insanity, while the other did the same with my breast and his lips devoured my neck and shoulder.

"Yes, more Mitri more." And he did not disappoint, again I came screaming his name and clutching his hair in my hands, as my arms had snaked themselves up behind me and around his neck.

"That's it baby." He said as he continued to caress me through my climax. Afterwards he rested his open hand over my stomach. "Do you feel more relaxed now love?"

"Yes, thank you." I sighed.

"Anything for you my Roza, anything and everything."

He then washed and conditioned my hair. After we got out he blow dried it and brushed it out for me afterwards. It seems as though he loves my hair. I thought I would tease him to see just how much he liked my hair.

"I thought about cutting my hair. What do you think Dimi?" Although I never would, I love my hair being long.

"HELL NO!" Ok I guess he really does love my hair. "I'm…I'm sorry Roza, it's your hair so you should be able to do what you want with it. But please, please, please don't ever cut it." He finally begged.

"I won't, I just wanted to tease you." I laughed at the incredulous expression on his face.

He rushed to my side and took my face in his hands, "you sneaky sexy little minx you. God Roza, I love you so damn much." He almost looked like he was in pain, when he said that.

"As I love you Dimi, as I love only you." After that I finished my make up and went into my closet to pick out an appropriate dress.


	6. Chapter 6

And Dimitri went into his room to get ready. I chose a black U neck cap sleeve sheath dress, that came about three inches above my knees. I chose a black silk clutch to go with it, it was only big enough for my phone, wallet, keys, a few tissues and my lip gloss. I also put on a pair of my black fuck me six inch heels with little bows in the back. By the time I'd finished getting ready Dimitri walked back into my room. And he looked great, respectful buy sexy as hell. He wore a black three-piece suit with a white shirt and sapphire blue tie.

"Roza should I tie my hair back or would you prefer it down?"

"Well I know what I prefer, but which is most comfortable for you?"

"Honestly, down is more comfortable, now which do you honestly prefer?"

I grinned at him, "up is sexy as hell, but down is even sexier still. So yes I prefer it down."

"I'm glad, I usually only wear it tied when I'm working or working out."

"I prefer it down, so I can run my fingers through it." I laughed, as I did just that.

"You are such a wicked wicked woman," he laughed "and I'm so damn glad you are mine." He captured my lips with his, thankfully I hadn't put on my lip gloss yet. Because we would have looked strange walking around with lip gloss all over both of our faces. "You look so very sexy in that dress my love. I'm so sorry for the occasion you have to wear it." I smiled a thank you to him.

"You know, I'm most likely going to have to get you a new suit made, because I seriously doubt this one will last the day."

He laughed and said, "I have another, not exactly the same, but close."

"If you wear it, I may have to replace two."

He cupped my face with his hand and said, "I love you Roza my darling, as I always have. I will be by your side today and every day after, I will never again allow anyone to separate us."

Sighing I replied. "Thank you, Dimi. I know I will always need you by my side and I love you too, so much more than I ever thought it was even possible to love anyone. But then I have loved you all my life too." Again he gave me a kiss, this one was one of support and every lasting love and protection.

"Come on babe, we need to go we only have fifteen minutes to get to the chapel." We left and made it to the chapel with a few minutes to spare. The chapel was packed, everyone I knew was there all the off duty guards and their families had also come. The service was being broadcast via the video and audio system across the estate so that even those on duty were able to pay their respects. Thousands of tears were shed, by hundreds of people. Dimitri held me tightly in his arms, giving my all of his love and support. After the service we went to the cemetery and buried baba between my mother Janien and mommy Al. He would forever be between the two greatest loves of his life, right where he wanted to be. After the burials were finished everyone returned to the house for the post funeral reception. Several hours later people began to leave, after everyone left Dimitri lifted me in his arms bridal style and took me back to our bed. Sitting me on the bed he removed my shoes, standing me up he unzipped my dress and let it pool at my feet, that's when he noticed I wore a matching black lace bra and thong set. "Shit Roza, you don't even have to try to be the sexiest woman on this earth, you just are." I giggled at him, he lay my dress on the chaise at the foot of my bed. Then stripped down to his boxer-briefs and put his suit with my dress. Putting both of our shoes in my shoe closet. "You will never know how glad I am that you got some of your memories back."

(DPOV)

"Why don't you show me Mitri." She purred in my ear. Holy fuck, she is amazing.

"You know you should be a Victoria's Secret model with the way you look, instead of the leader of the biggest mafia organization in the world." She laughed which confused me. I looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry, it's just that when I first saw your picture, I told Pavel that you should be an underwear model instead of a guardian." Now I understood. Our brains still worked along the same lines, just like they used to.

We were still standing beside her bed gazing at each other, when a thought came to mind. "Roza, baby, as badly as I want to make love to you. Which believe me, when I say the need is painful to deny. But I want us to be together officially and for more than a few days first."

"Dimi, we are together."

"Not officially, not yet. But I'm praying that when you answer my question that will change." I wasn't going to propose yet, simply because I didn't have a ring. If I did have one, I would be on my knees as fast as they would bend. "Roza, my Roza would you officially be my girlfriend?"

"I have been from the moment I was born Dimi, but officially, yes. I would be so proud to be able to call you my man, and to officially be your woman."

(RPOV)

Picking me up, hands on my waist, he spun me around in pure joy. "YES!" Setting my feet back on the floor he said, "thank you so much baby. And you were right you have been mine since you were born, just as I've always been yours. From the very second I found out you were going to be a girl, you've owned me; heart, mind, body and soul." He placed a hand on each side of my face before saying, "I love you so much baby." Then he kissed me, one of my favorite type of his kisses, passionate, hungry, animalistic and earth shattering.


	7. Chapter 7

(DPOV)

Fuck, my woman is a goddess. Girlfriend/boyfriend seemed like such juvenile terms as to what we really are to each other. But until I could find a ring befitting her, anything more than that would have to wait. Again we slept. I woke up to every man's wet dream, or hell any dream really.

My Roza, was leaning on her hand above me as she drew designs on my chest and stomach. Every few second she would pull the sheet down exposing more and more of my body, to her searching eyes. "I know your awake baby." She giggled, my God what a wonderful sound.

"Yes, my love, I am. Did you _need_ or _want_ something baby?" I asked making my implication clear.

"Oh baby, there are so many things I _need_ and _want_ from you." She purred. Hell, just the sound of her purring had me hard as fucking rock.

"Such as?"

"This for one." She jerked the sheet off the bed and straddled my legs, leaned over me and licked the lines of my abs. Holy hell, that tongue is going to get her into so much fucking trouble one of these days. Up and down she licked my stomach, then across every vertical line of my abs, and around my pecs and ribs. I was so fucking hard already; my cock was standing so high it was pressed against her heated core. But I was not going to make her stop. For both our sakes, I would gladly let her do as she pleased to my, stark raving mad with desire for her, body.

I was so turned on I couldn't even form words at first; all I could do was moan. "Oh my Roza… yes baby, that feels soo amazing milaya." Then she nipped everywhere her tongue had touched, one of my hands wound itself into her hair, the other was caressing the inside of her thighs. She swept her tongue over each and every line of my torso. When I felt her maddingly sexy tongue begin to caress the line of my very pronounced V, my hips surged off the bed, begging her for more. I was so far gone I had no idea she had removed my boxer-briefs.

"Do you like that baby?"

"Mmm hmm." Again I couldn't form words.

"What do you want Mitri? Tell me what your body aches for."

"You Roza, I want you. I _need_ you."

"What do need me to do baby?"

"God Roza, please don't make me say it, you already know."

"Yes baby, I need to hear you say it."

"I need your mouth on my cock baby, please." I begged.

"What do you need my mouth to do to your cock baby?"

"Roza," I groaned. "I need you suck me off Roza." I finally said determinedly.

"Your wish is my command baby." She said with a very saucy smile. That said, she did the exact same thing to me that she had done the last time, my cock was between her luscious lips. For this to be only the second blow job she's ever given, she was mag-fucking-nificent. I would never tire of her or her body, although her body has never been what's drawn me to her. It has always been her heart and soul that's put me at ease and set me afire. After I came so hard it rocked my soul, she gave me one last lick. Looking at me from underneath those beautifully long lashes she said, "did you enjoy that baby?"

"Oh fuck yeah." I breathed out. "Now walk that beautiful pussy of yours up here and sit on my face."

"Are you sure that's what you want my love, my pussy in your face?"

"Oh hell yes." She did as I told her, just before she lowered herself down I said, "I want you to fuck yourself with my tongue baby. Can you do that?" I watched as she grasped her big beautiful tits as she tugged, twisted and pulled at her nipples with wild abandoned. "No, no, no that's my job baby. While you use my tongue to fuck yourself, my hands will be driving your tits mad. You grab a hold of the headboard and hang on, you are about to have the ride of your life to date, my darling." And oh holy fuck did she fuck herself with my tongue. Up and down my tongue she glided over and over and over again. As she moved I replaced her hands with mine on her breasts and drove us both closer to insanity. With ever tug, twist and pull of her plump dusky nipples, the more attention I paid them the harder and more swollen they became. Soon she was screaming my name so loud I was thankful she thought to turn on the soundproofing last night, I just hoped it was still on.

"Oh fuck Mitri! Oh God I'm…I'm coming Mitri. Fuck, suck my clit baby." Retracting my tongue, I did as she asked and dear God in heaven did she taste good. My woman tasted like warm honey with just a touch of cinnamon, I sucked her clit so hard she squirted her come all over my face. I continued to suck her and massage her tits as she rode out her orgasm on my face. She collapsed backwards over my body giving me and even better access to her pussy and I definitely was not going to waste it. Taking her by the hips I pulled her as close to my mouth as I could, to get better access to her and started the whole process again. Soon she was screaming my name to the heavens, "Mitri! Oh fuck yes. Deeper baby, oh fuck yeah. Baby you are a God." I continued to fuck her with my very eager tongue. Pushing her away then pulling her back over and over again until she came again screaming my name. "Oh fuck yeah Mitri, I'm coming Mitri, more baby. Oh fuck here I come!" And she wasn't the only one, watching her, listening to her, having her fuck my face and the feel of her hair against my throbbing cock made me come too. The only thing was, that her hair was spread out across my cock when I came, so I came all in her hair, but I knew she didn't care.

I could always wash her hair for her later. We lay there for a few minutes trying to gather our wits and catch our breath. Sitting up, I carefully lifted her exhausted body and lay her back on her pillow, and again we feel asleep. I pulled her back tight against my chest, and her ass cradled against my cock. Both happy, in love and for the moment satiated.

When I awoke, it was because the sun was shining through the window into my eyes. I looked over for my Roza, only I was alone in bed, but it didn't take but a few seconds to figure out where she was. Hearing the water running in the bathroom, I got up and walked over to the door, still naked. I pushed it open slightly with my toe, and low and behold there was the most amazingly beautiful and stunningly sexy sight in the world. My Roza, dancing around the room happily as she readied a bath, the candles had already been lit. Leaning against the doorframe I continued to watch her, as I was also leaning my head on the doorframe.

"Are you enjoying the show Dimi?" I didn't realize, that even with her back to me, she knew I was there, although I should have.

I chuckled and answered her question, "extremely."

With her back still to me she turned her head to look at me over her shoulder and asked, "are going to stand there all day, or are you going to join me?" Then I'll be damned if she didn't untie and drop her robe, and there before me stood the love of my life just as naked as I was.

"Hmm, I don't know, this is a _very_ sexy view." She laughed at me, still giving me that 'come and get a piece of this' look. And who the hell was I to deny my girlfriend anything she wanted. "Roza, babe if you are just now getting ready to take a bath why is your hair already wet?" I was curious after all.

"Welll, some magnificent and totally fuckable, hot and sexy as hell, god of a man, came in my hair last night. So I decided to take a shower and wash my hair before I woke you for our bath." She said as she stepped into the tub, which was big enough to fit four men my size and I am in no way small, it was surrounded by a cream colored marble encasement, with three steps leading from the floor up to said tub. As it sat in the middle of a room five times bigger than my dorm room at St. Basil's. And with a bathroom that size she of course needed a bed room at least three times that size. You could actually fit a small family home in her bedroom and bathroom together.

"Oh?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Do I know this, magnificent and totally fuckable, hot and sexy as hell, god of a man?"

"I don't know but if you step right there I'm sure you can see him." She indicated for me to stand in front of the mirror. I decided to play along so I did as she said, and walked over to the mirror.

"Sorry babe, but I don't see anyone but myself." I inwardly laughed.

"Exactly, now bring your, magnificent and totally fuckable, hot and sexy as hell god of a man's ass here." I laughed and joined her in the tub for a bubble bath. We relaxed in the tub, her leaning back against my chest, and talked for hours. Sighing she said, "we should go, today's going to be another busy day." I helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a huge warm towel, picked up her robe and threw it across my shoulder, as I wrapped another huge warm towel low around my hips. We went our separate ways to get dressed.

As I was getting dressed I wondered, why we have two separate rooms when we only actually use hers. So I figured what the hell, I'll just ask her. When I was dressed I went back into her room, only to find her in another sexy suit. Only instead of pants, this one had a skirt and it came about four inches above her knees, and the stockings she wore had a little seam coming up the back. I traced it with my eyes as it disappeared underneath her tight sexy skirt. Holy shit, my woman is the sexiest and most beautiful woman on the whole fucking planet. "Roza, honey, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"You just did babe."

"Another one you hot and sexy as hell vixen." I couldn't help laughing at her answer.

She laughed before saying, "go ahead, what did you want to ask me?" _Want_ to ask, I thought to myself. I _wanted_ to ask her to marry me, but that would have to wait.

"I was wondering since we only use your room. Why do I have a separate one?"

"For one very simple reason my darling." She said.

Impatiently I asked, "and that is?"

"Closet space, my closet is packed. I'm going to have to have it renovated, so I can not only put your clothes with mine but so I can also get more clothes."

Well that answered my question, "huh, ok. So when is this renovation and how long will it take?" I didn't want to seem pushy, but I wanted us completely together, in every possible way, as soon as possible.

"Next week, and they have been instructed to have it finished in one day."

"Can they do that?"

"Yes, we employ the best. When they finish that, they are turning your room into a wardrobe room, complete with two vanities. The bathroom will be changed into a bigger shoe closet, also a jewelry closet. There will be a secret door added between the closet in here to the one in your room. In case one is breached we can escape to the other. Because all the closets in the house second as safe rooms."

"So if my whole room is being renovated to hold your clothes, shoes and jewelry why is your closet being renovated?"

"For _our_ clothes Dimi, it's not just for my stuff, it's for yours as well. As for why the closet renovations, as I said all the closets second as safe rooms. The one in here is having a small bathroom, shower, weapons and food storage installed, just in case, the same will also be done to all the closets in the house. After our rooms are finished the same additions will be added to the other rooms."

"So, what you are truly saying is that we are going to basically be living together like a proper couple after these renovations are finished to our rooms?"

"Yes, unless…unless you don't want to." How in the hell could she possible think that?

I walked over to my suddenly shy woman, took her into my arms and looked into her eyes. "Babe, I want us tied together in **_every_** way possible, as soon as possible." I watched as her lips turned up into a heartbreakingly beautiful and happy smile.

"Thank you my love."

"There is nothing to thank me for my love, I'm only stating the facts." I said before I captured her lips with mine, in a soul scorching kiss. After which I lay my forehead against hers, as my hands rested over her ass. Looking deep into her eyes I said, "I love you my darling Roza." Then pecked her lips again.

"And I love you, мой красивый, удивительно горячий и сексуальный, как ад, партнера по жизни. (my handsome, amazingly hot and sexy as hell, life partner.)

I don't know what shocked me more, the fact that she still spoke Russian so fluently and amazingly, or that her accent was still perfect.

"Роза, моя единственная настоящая любовь. Я так рада, что ты до сих пор говорят на русском, ты так сексуально иноязычного ребенка. Скажи мне, что другие языки вы говорите?" (Roza, my one true love. I'm so glad you still speak Russian; you sound so sexy speaking another language baby. Tell me what other languages do you speak?)

"Well I speak Russian and Turkish of course, but also Romanian, English obviously, Spanish, French, Italian, Greek and German. Why is there one you think I should learn?"

"No love, I think nine languages is definitely enough." I laughed, and she laughed with me. "So what's on the agenda today?" I asked as were walking down the stairs.

"Quite a bit actually." She said evasively.

"Roza, why are you evading my question?"

"I'll tell you once we are in the office." Ok, I guess she didn't want to talk business in the hallways for some reason. Once we were inside her office she began. "After the threats Tasha made the day you quit, I asked Pavel to put together a complete dossier on the bitch." I heard her quietly mumbling, "I can't believe that bitch had the nerve to try and seduce my man, she is going to fucking die a slow painful death." I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

Leaning close to her ear I whispered, "but she didn't succeed, because I already had my soulmate. I just had to find her again, and I sure as hell didn't need a fake, in the meantime."

Kissing her neck, I heard her say as she moaned, "she's still going to die." Again I laughed. As I ravaged her neck one of her arms reached behind her and she wound her fingers into my hair. Pulling the ponytail holder out she raked her nails over my scalp wantonly.

"Are you going to kill any and all women who try to flirt with me?" I asked as my hands caressed her breasts from behind her.

Turning her head just a little, she looked me dead in the eye and said, "in. a. heart. beat."


	8. Chapter 8

Chuckling I said, "babe, don't you think that might be a bit too much blood? I don't mean to brag, but _a lot_ of women flirt with me." She just laughed at me, and before she could answer me there was a knock on the door. I stood up and fixed my hair as she adjusted her clothes.

"Come in." Roza said.

Pavel walked in and handed Roza a file, "is this the file on that Ozera whore?"

He laughed and answered, "yes, it is." Contemplating his next question carefully before asking it, he asked, "are you going to kill her, child?"

She answered without a microsecond of thought, "yup." Pavel and I laughed as she opened the file and Pavel joined me in the chairs in front of her desk. She went through the file for an hour before she said anything. Looking up at us she said, "you know, Chris has always thought she was behind the murder of his parents. Apparently he was right." Looking at Pavel she asked, "does she have a will?"

"Yes, Chris gets everything."

"Good, find me this bitch and bring her to the hidden rooms."

"Right away." He got up and left.

"Hidden rooms?"

"Yes, they are like our very own private prison. It's where I have my fun, they are built of all cement and are soundproof with several drains, so the floors, walls and ceilings can be sprayed clean of blood. And anything else that gets on them," then she started laughing before she continued, "one time I hit a guy so hard, in the stomach, he actually shit in his pants. It stunk so bad we had to stop until Darrius and his team cleaned the room and hosed the guy down." I couldn't help it I laughed with her. The thought that my little woman was strong enough, to hit someone that hard was fucking hilarious. Not that I doubted her, not one bit did I doubt her. And I never would and I would never let anyone else doubt or underestimate her either.

"So what else is on the agenda today?" I asked her.

"I'm going downstairs to our mini-mall and do some shopping."

"Not alone you are not." I growled protectively.

"I'm going to the lingerie shop." She informed me and I swallowed hard.

"I…I don't care; I'm going with you."

"If you want to, Lissa and Mia are coming too which means Eddie and Chris probably will too."

"That's fine. What kind of stores do you have down there?"

"Well there are six lingerie shops, seven clothing stores both men's and women's as well as some with both and children's clothes, then there are specialty shops," looking into my eyes she said, "if you get my meaning." Looking at the wicked look on her face I did indeed get what she was hinting at. "I will be going to those as well; I don't know if the others will join us there or not. There are three jewelry stores, two stores for house ware items, such as bed sheets towels so on and so forth. There are also three shoe stores, two uniform shops, a bath shop you know for bubble bath shower gel etcetera, there is also a general department store, a dvd store, an office supply store, an electronics store, a book store, a candle shop and a weapons shop."

"Uh hon, that's not a mini-mall that's an actual full blown mall."

She just laughed before saying, "I can't wait to show you the lingerie and specialty shops." She said while wiggling her eyebrows at me, which caused me to whimper.

"What are you going to buy in the specialty shops baby?" (*)

She again grinned that wicked fucking grin that I adore so much, causing me to harden still more. "Some heated flavored massage oils, some edible underwear, blindfolds, handcuffs and anything and everything else that peaks our interest." She stood up and walked around the desk, kicked off her shoes and pulled her skirt up enough for me to see that she had to have on a garter belt. Then she got in the chair with me, sitting on my lap with a leg on either side of my hips. And ground her pussy against me, "I might even find a riding crop, since you are such a cowboy." Then she started kissing my neck, and nibbling on my earlobe, "I can't wait to take you for a ride baby." I had no power whatsoever to stop what was about to happen, I'm not sure I would have even if I did. She took my hand and led it up under her skirt, straight to her pussy. Letting me know that she did not have any panties on.

"Oh fuck Roza." I stood up and sat her on the edge of her desk, pushing her skirt up around her waist and kneeled in front of her. I could smell her desire as it ran down her thighs, "oh baby, I love you so damn much." I licked her thighs clean, then dove tongue first into her pussy. My God she is amazing and she tasted so damn good. I hope she soundproofed the room because I was going to make her scream my name until she was hoarse. I carefully unbuttoned her shirt and saw she was wearing a red lace demi bra with her nipples barley peaking over the edge. I pulled the cups down more so I had better access to her beautiful plump nipples. As I tongue fucked her over the edge of insanity and sucked her clit until she was in a frenzy. I also twisted, tugged, pulled and massaged her nipples until she screamed my name so loud and long her voice gave out. With both of her hands on the back of my head she pulled my head tighter against her hot core.

"Oh fuck baby. I'm coming Mitri, I'm coming hard baby." She growled hoarsely.

"I know baby; I can feel it." I caressed her folds with my fingers, I wanted to shove my fingers so deep in her pussy I would never be able to get them out. And as bad as I wanted to pound my cock into her tight wet pussy, I didn't, because I didn't want to take her virginity like this. Not on her desk with a quickie. When I took her virginity I wanted it to be a long passionate desire filled night in our bed. And just like that she exploded in my hand and on my face, I continued to stroke her clit with my tongue as she rode out her orgasm. Once she was calm again we went into the attached bathroom and cleaned up. When I turned from the sink to walk out of the room Roza pulled me to a stop and got on her knees in front of me. With her skirt still around her waist I caressed her ass as she sucked me off, when I came, I over filled her mouth and it ran down her neck to her breasts, where I'll be damned if she didn't rub my come all over her breasts, before licking it from her hand. That was such a fucking turn on I felt myself getting hard again, but there was a knock on the door, so I had to force myself to calm down so I could answer the door. "When you are redressed, I'll let whoever it is in."

"Just close this door and go ahead and let them in." I nodded and closed the bathroom door, walked to the office door and let Lissa, Chris, Mia and Eddie in. Of course I only knew who they were, because I'd met them at Abe's memorial.

"Babe, your friends are here." I informed her from the bathroom door.

As she was walking out the bathroom her nipples brushed my chest, and she smiled that damn heart stopping smile, "thanks baby." Then whispered in my ear, "I needed that to relax."

Answering her, I whispered back, "so did I, my sexy little vixen, so did I."

"How's the back by the way?" She asked. She had clawed the shit out of my back the first time I made her come with my tongue.

"Better, but it can always use a tune up."

I laughed when she said, "it'll get one very very soon."

She sat down at her desk and began, "before we go shopping, I have somethings to tell all of you." Looking at me she said, "Dimi would you lock the door?" I did as she asked and retook my place at her side. That was after all, where I belonged, now and forever. "Today I found out some information about your parents' deaths Chris, and you were right, Tasha was behind it all. She made a deal with the strigoi mob to kill your parent's, she thought she would inherit everything if she got custody of you. But thankfully your parents fooled her, everything but one hundred thousand dollars had already been placed into a trust for you. With baba as the executor, who was also to retain custody of you. And upon her death you are to receive everything she has. I have asked for her to be brought to the hidden rooms, where I will do whatever I want to her, for multiple reasons and for as long as I wish. I haven't decided if she will be there for months or years yet, but it will be for a while. Chris, if there is anything you would like to say or do while she is here please feel free to do so. Also, baba and I found out a few months ago that we have a spy." She turned and looked at me, "That's why I don't discuss business in a place that is not soundproof or swept for bugs daily." Then she looked back at the others, "And yes we know who he is, all of you know him too." Well at least now I know why she evaded my question earlier.

(RPOV)

"Who is it?" Mia asked.

"Adrian. He is spying on us because his aunt Tatiana is in business with Victor Dashkov, and he wants as much information on us and our operation as possible. So that Tatiana and Victor can make and attempt at taking over my operation. That's why he tried to get me to sleep with him. He thought that if I got pregnant I would marry him and they could take over my operation that way. Dumb son of a bitches, like I would have **_ever_** slept with a sleazy man whore like him, puh…lease. So I want all of you armed at all times. Lissa, Mia from now on when you wear a skirt or dress you have a gun strapped to each thigh, and one in your bra, as well as one in your bag. Also, have a blade close to each gun. I would like it if you both wore narrow daggers for hair sticks. Even if your hair is down they will just look like regular hair decorations." They both nodded, "I'm also going to put tails and guards on all of you, so that way, if anyone tries anything you will be protected, same goes for Mason when he gets back."

"Where is he?" Eddie asked.

Sighing I said, "I sent him on vacation, he's spending some time with his family. And yes I have them all being watched, I don't want anything happening to any of us. Eddie, Mia I want you convince your families to come stay in the village, so they can be protected at all times as well. I am making this plea to all of my employee's, that don't already live in the village, and I'm going to ask Rea if he wants his girlfriend to have protection. I realize they just started seeing each other but we can never be too careful. Especially since I have, as of yet, done a back ground check on her." Everyone laughed, knowing I was very serious about checking this girl out.

"Ok, ladies are you ready to visit the lingerie shop?"

"Yes!" They both shouted

"Just to let you know, Dimi and I are also going to the specialty shops." He blushed and everyone laughed. "Babe, you are going to have to stop being such a prude. We talk about _everything_ in this family."

He looked me dead in the eyes before saying, "if anyone should know, I'm no prude it's you my darling vixen."

"Baby, I know you're not in private, farrr from it actually, but I meant in semi-public." And I'll be damned if he didn't lean my chair back into a laying position and almost brought his body down on top on mine. Before he licked my lips, then kissed the ever loving hell out of me.

Whispering in my ear he asked, "would you like to take another trip to the bathroom baby."

I whimpered silently before saying, "the lingerie shops have large private dressing rooms."

Again he kissed me before raking his hand up my thigh and saying, "good because we may need one." Letting his duster fall open to cover me, his hand slipped further up my thigh until he lightly brushed my clit. "Do you think we'll need one baby?"

"Mmm hmm, we definitely will if you keep this up, don't forget, you are fuckable after all." I said breathlessly.

"Oh I didn't forget milaya, you just don't forget not only are you fuckable but you are also lickable and suckable." And he did just that, he licked my neck before he sucked my earlobe into his hot mouth.

"God Mitri I need you inside me soo bad baby."

"It can't be as badly as I need to be there baby, we will soon, ok?"

"Mmm hmm." I moaned.

"Please don't moan milaya. It makes me so hard I can barely walk, when you make that sound." With one last heart stopping kiss, he slowly sat my chair back up. "Are you ready to go milaya?"

Just to tease him I said, "mmm hmm."

He growled, "God you are such a fucking tease, Roza."

I laughed, "ok let's go, while we still can." I said while winking at Dimitri.

Everyone got into the elevator and I pressed the mall button, once we stepped into the mall I said, "Lingerie shops first." Lissa and Mia squealed and ran off with their respective boyfriends in tow. Making me and Dimitri laugh at their antics.


	9. Chapter 9

We walked into the first shop and I saw Greta, "hey Greta, do you have anything new?"

"Yes Rose, so much. Anything special you would like to look at?"

"Could you gather everything in my size in every color and just take it to my private room, and have Michelle call the others shops and ask them to do the same. Dimi wants me to model everything for him. Also, can you and everyone have the costume catalogs put in my dressing rooms?"

"Of course Rose, I'll get Michelle on those calls right away."

"Thank you Greta, we'll be back in an hour." Turning to Dimitri I said, "now for the specialty shops." Taking him by the hand I led him to the first shop.

When we walked in I picked up a handheld shopping basket and gave Dimitri one. "Anything you see you like, or might want to try, feel free to put it in your basket, it won't cost a thing."

"Are you serious that none of this costs anything?"

"Yep, have fun and go wild. You don't have to stay with me the whole time. Feel free to look around by yourself or stay with me, whatever pleases you."

I began my shopping with the massage oils and candles. I picked out heated massage oils in strawberry, cherry, chocolate, candy apple, watermelon, passion fruit, strawberry daiquiri and peaches and cream flavors. As for candles I went with those that matched the flavors of massage oils I picked out. I found some foreplay dice and got two sets of those. Then I found some spinner games, they were supposed to be for the honeymoon and wedding anniversary but what the hell, I got both of those as well. Then I saw an erotic version of the kid's game twister, I knew I had to get that too, so I did. I also found a book of checks with different types of IOU's in them, like for a back massage or a blow job stuff like that. I saw a package with a pair of soft hand and ankle cuffs and a blindfold, all black, I dropped that in my basket as well, I also found some edible underwear so I got a few of those too. All in different flavors. I finally found the riding crops I was telling Dimitri about, I got four different ones. By the time I put the riding crops in my basket it was full.

Dimitri walked up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist, I saw he had a full basket as well. Looking into it, I saw that he had made several of the same choices I did, which made me very happy.

"Are you ready to go? You told Greta we would be back in an hour, and it's been an hour and twelve minutes." I laughed at his precision timing.

"Yes, let's go." I walked up to the counter, "Hey Smithy, would you have all of this wrapped up and delivered to my room please?"

"Of course boss. Would you like me to put you on the email list for when we get new shipments?"

"Yes, please." Then we walked out and headed back to Greta's. We walked straight into my dressing room.

(DPOV)

Fuck I could not believe some of the stuff in that shop. But that didn't stop me from getting anything and everything I thought we might enjoy. Now I just had to try and hold myself in check while my Roza models all of this lingerie for me.

"Hey babe, here is the costume catalog. Mark anything in there that you would like me to wear for you, with an x in the bottom right corner. After I try on all of this stuff, I'll go through it and mark some stuff myself. Greta will order it and when it arrives she'll send it to my room just like Smithy."

"Ok babe."

With every outfit she tried on my pants got tighter and tighter and tighter around my stifled cock. I was on the verge of unzipping my pants and jerking off. When she stepped out in tiny black and blue plaid skirt so short I could easily see her ass cheeks. She had on white knee socks with her six inch Louboutin fuck me heels, which I really really wanted to do. And a white button up crop top, that she didn't bother to button up and a little blue tie laying between her tits tauntingly. Underneath the top she had on the same lace demi bra she had on upstairs, only she had arranged it so that the cups were completely under her tits. Which caused them to stand up and out even more than usual.

Holy fucking hell, I thought as she walked over to me, "how do you like my outfit Mitri?" She purred as she massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples.

In a chocked voice I answered, "Babe, there are no words to describe how magnificent you look. You are so fucking sexy and beautiful it hurts me sometimes."

She kneeled in front of me and asked, "are you hurting now baby?"

I gave another choked answer, "yes. So very much my darling."

"Let me do something about that Mitri." And holy shit did she, as always when she raked her teeth down my cock I exploded into her waiting mouth. "Feeling better baby?"

"Yes my love, thank you." I sighed heavily.

"I should be the one thanking you Dimi, if it weren't for you I would still be alone."

Taking her into my, aching for her, arms. I told her, "you will never be alone again, my darling." Then I kissed her until we were both totally and completely stupid and panting wildly.

After she got dressed in her own clothes, she called for Greta. "Greta could you come here please?" When Greta arrived she knocked on the door, "come in." She did, "I have two piles for you, those in the other room I want to keep, these few in here I don't."

"That's fine Rose, I will have your things packed and sent to your room."

"Thanks Greta. We will see you again soon, let me know when you get some new stuff ok?"

"I will Rose." With that we left Greta's shop hand in hand.

"I want something to eat Dimi, how about you?"

"Yes, I could go for lunch right about now."

"There's a food court on the next floor down. Let me text everyone and see if they want to eat with us." She did and they were all already finished and back upstairs, so they declined. "How long were we in Greta's Dimi?"

I looked at my watch and was shocked, "three hour's babe."

"Huh, so we've been down here for four hours already and by the time we finish eating it will be closer to five. And we still have two specialty shops and five lingerie shops to visit."

So, we set out to finish our shopping after we ate lunch. Once we had finished our shopping, the day was gone as well as a good portion of the night. We had both, looked through all of the costume catalogs, and found a few dozen in each one.

All of our purchases, except the costumes, would be sent up tomorrow. And Roza had asked for Celeste, Jean, Mary, and Olivia to guard her room. And put the packages, on the sofas inside the room, when they were delivered. And for them to lock the door, when they left then they had the rest of the day off.

When we got back inside our room that next night, there were packages covering both sofas both loveseats and both coffee tables. There were literally hundreds of boxes.

Thankfully, I had been able to slip and buy an engagement ring, while Roza had been looking at necklace, bracelet and earring sets. To which she picked out four; one ruby and diamonds, one sapphires and diamonds, one aquamarine and diamonds, one emeralds and diamonds. Then she found a Rolex watch she wanted for me, also a gold chain and matching bracelet. One each to match the sets she got herself, I had never worn anything like this before. But then I had never been the significant other to one of, if not the, richest women in the world.

Now that I had the ring, I just had to figure out how to propose. For this I knew I needed help, female help.

The next day was my day off, so I spent some of it with my family, and took the ring with me. After I had breakfast with them, I began to ask the questions I had actually came to ask. "Mama, I need some help from all of you."

"What is it Dimka?"

I placed the ring box in front of her, she opened it and gasped tears filling her eyes.

"Oh Dimka it perfect for her, and so beautiful." My sisters all ran over to see what I had shown my mother.

"I can't believe it; my little brother is finally getting married!" Karo said.

"She hasn't said yes yet Karo, but I am praying to God that she does." I said and all my sisters fawned over the ring.

"She will." Babushka said. "But you are already engaged."

"What are you talking about babushka?"

"When Roza was born, Abe and I arranged a marriage between the two of you."

"Then why did he take her away from me?!"

"As a test, he wanted to be sure that you were the right one for her. We knew, that if you forgot her, then you were not her intended."

"She doesn't know about any of this does she?" I asked my babushka incredulously.

"No. You can tell her if you wish, but it won't matter, she will still say yes."

"Really? Are you sure?"

She chuckled, "have I ever been wrong?"

"No. Now I just have to figure out how to do it."

Vika spoke up then, "oh that's easy, you get down on one knee and ask." She laughed.

"You know, when someone asks for your hand, I'm going to say no. Just because you said that." She looked shocked and scared.

"You…you wouldn't really do that would you Dimka?"

I let her hang a few minutes before answering, "of course not, you silly girl." I laughed at the look of utter relief on her face.

She punched me in the arm, "you are so mean Dimka." I laughed at her again and hugged her.

"Ok, now seriously, how do I make this amazing for her? I want her to remember this night with happiness for the rest of her life."

Everyone thought for a minute finally Sonya said, "oh I have a great idea." I waited for her to tell me but she didn't.

"What?!"

She laughed at my impatients, "have someone set up a romantic dinner out in the maze close to the fountains and flower gardens. But for the love of all that is holy, don't bring her roses. Get a bouquet with apple blossoms, baby's breath, calla lilies and forget-me-not. Because I know you remember she has always hated roses, especially the normal colored ones. Then get the cook to fix some of her favorite foods and her favorite desert. Do not, I repeat do not, dress in your normal clothes, wear something special. If you want this to be great for her, then you have to be at the top of your game Dimka." I smiled knowing exactly what I would wear.

"What are you smiling at?" Vika asked.

"A few days ago Roza and I went to the mall downstairs, and she got me some stuff. So I was thinking of wearing that, with the suit I wore to the memorial, she **loved** that suit. It barely escaped in one piece." I laughed at the looks on their faces.

"Dimka! We don't want to hear about your sex life." Vika squealed this time.

"Vika, I hate to disappoint you, but Roza and I are both still innocent in that way." There are no words to express the shocked looks on the faces of my family, well everyone except my babushka.

"Are you seriously saying, that neither of you have ever had sex?" Asked Karo.

"That is what I am saying, we were waiting for each other."

"But you've been together for over a week." Vika said.

"I know, but we want our first time to be special, relaxed and unhurried."

"Awww, my big brother is a big softy."

"Alright girls, leave your brother alone. He just wants to make everything perfect for his soulmate, there is nothing wrong with that. Things like that are to be commended, not teased about. So all three of you stop teasing him and behave." My mother said sternly. "Dimka, have you and Roza spoken about children yet?"

"No, not yet, but we will. I was actually going to talk to her about it soon. So, when should I propose?"

"Well, why not do it next Friday night. That gives you nine days to make everything perfect, and all weekend to celebrate." Sonya laughed.

"Do you need any help?" Vika asked.


	10. Chapter 10

"No, this is something I must arrange myself."

"Very good. If you need anything else, you let us know alright?" Mama replied.

"I will mama thank all of you for all your help." More smiles and congratulations were passed around. Before I decided, I had been away from Roza for far too long. "Well I need to go; I need to go check on my Roza. I will see you all soon." Hugs, and goodbyes were passed around along with wishes of good luck.

(RPOV)

I sat in my office, missing Dimitri so much. I knew and understood that he needed time with his family. And I felt bad that I was monopolizing all of his time, but I honestly couldn't help it. I always wanted him with me, even if there was nothing said, I still knew he was close by if I needed him, which I always do.

Leaning back in my chair, I imagined what it would be like when Dimitri and I got married and had a family. I pictured a set of twins, a boy and a girl, with dark brown almost black hair like mine, but both with Dimi's chocolate brown eyes and his gorgeous smile. As the twins ran around outside I saw Dimitri holding a baby girl, she couldn't have been more than three months old. But she had a head full of hair just like Dimitri's but with my eyes, smile and skin tone. And she was just as beautiful as our other two children. A knock on the door brought me out of my day dream. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal the very man of my dreams. "Hey babe, are you busy?" He asked cautiously.

Blushing I answered, "umm, no not really."

He walked over and perched himself on the edge of my desk next to me, "why are you blushing baby?"

Avoiding his eyes, I said, "no…no reason."

He chuckled at me, "did I catch you daydreaming?" I was shocked that he knew exactly what he had done. Again he laughed, whole heartedly this time. "I did, didn't I?" I looked down at my hands that were in my lap, he knelt down in front of me and took my chin in his hand, bringing my eyes to his. "Sweetheart, please don't be embarrassed. Tell me what you were daydreaming about. Maybe I can make your dream come true."

Sighing I took his hand in mine and led him to the couch, "I was daydreaming that we had three-year-old twins, a girl and a boy, and a three-month old baby girl." I couldn't look at him, what if he didn't want children with me, or at all.

Again he brought my eyes to his, "is that something that might, possibly, appeal to you Roza? Having children with me I mean."

"It's not something I have ever thought about before. And if you don't want kids with me, I'll try to understand. But yes I do want your children, I long to feel them growing inside me. And as dumb as this may sound, I want so badly to know what it feels like to give birth to your children. But like I said, if you don't wan…" My speech was cut short by his lips on mine.

Pulling back, he looked into my eyes, "I love you milaya, and nothing would give me greater joy, than to see you heavy with our children. To watch you waddle around the house as you carry our children, to watch you talk to them and sing to them, rock them and love them. Roza, you are my life, my love, my reason for living. And I want to give you everything you have ever dreamed of. As far as children go, I want to have as many children with you as you are willing to give me. Three, five, ten as many as possible baby."

"Ten, really?" I squeaked.

He laughed, "like I said as many as you will give me."

"I want to give you everything you have ever dreamed of Dimi. And if ten children are what you want, I will do my best, to make you happy."

"What if marrying you would make me happy, would you be willing to do that?"

I was shocked to say the least, that he was contemplating marriage this soon, but then we are talking about having children. "Are you serious, you want to marry me?"

He chuckled before answering my question, "milaya, I have wanted to marry you, from the day you were born. Why in the world, would that ever change?"

I smiled happily at him, "I love you so much Dimi." I told him before I captured his lips with mine and crawled straddle his lap.

As I continued to kiss him I began to unbutton his shirt, and kissed down his neck as he moaned. After his shirt was unbuttoned, I kissed and nibbled my way down his chest. Before taking his left nipple between my teeth, and rolling the tip of my tongue over it.

One of his hand buried in my hair while the other was under my skirt caressing my ass. He moaned, "Roza, I need you." I swept my tongue over his finely sculpted chest, as he fisted his hand, hard in my hair. Bringing me closer to him as I continued to rock my pussy against his hard cock.

"I love you so much milaya, I need you Roza, I need all of you baby." My lips and tongue worshipped his upper body as he moaned and rocked his cock against me, while his hands ground my pussy against him hard.

"I want you Roza, please Roza, I need to make love to you." I smiled against his neck. I knew very well what I was doing to him, and his self-control. I was demolishing it. Intentionally.

Huskily I whispered in his ear, "do you want me Mitri?" I knew what it did to him when I called him that.

"Yes baby, I want you so bad I ache from it. Please Roza, I need you. I need to make love to my future wife and the future mother of my children Roza. I am dying, I need to be inside you so badly baby." I loved to hear him beg for me, it just made me all the hotter for him.

"Tell me what you need baby." I purred in his ear.

"You Roza, I _need_ you."

"What do you need from me Mitri?" I knew I was driving him into a frenzy and I was doing it on purpose.

"Oh baby, I need my cock inside your beautiful pussy. I need that so badly milaya, so so badly. I need to be inside you sooo deeply, milaya moya."

"Do you want it now baby?"

"Yes Roza, I am dying for it."

"Then take me to our bed." He wasted no time, after adjusting my clothes so that no one could see anything. He swept me up into his arms bridal style and headed straight for our bedroom. Not even attempting, to re-button his shirt. He walked to the elevator so fast his duster billowed behind him. While in the elevator I turned and wrapped my legs around his waist tightly.

He moaned, his head thrown back so I could get better access to his neck, "one day Roza, I am going to fuck you in this elevator, not today, but one day soon. One day I will have you on ever surface in this house, in every room, in every tub and shower, while horseback riding, in the pools the hot tubs everywhere Roza. I want you everywhere on this earth, on your jets in the clouds, on the fucking moon my Roza. God I want you so badly baby, I need you my Roza." As soon as the elevator doors opened he rushed to our room and our fun began.

(DPOV)

Once we were in side our room I set my Roza down and she walked over to our bed. After locking the door, I walked over to where she stood. I could tell she was nervous.

Raising my hand, I turned her face to mine and leaned down and kissed her softly at first. But I couldn't hold back, my need for her, it was to all consuming. Soon our kiss became passionate and hungry. I caressed her face running my fingers down her cheek to her neck down to the buttons of her shirt. My lips followed the trail my hand left.

Soon I was kissing her neck at the spot just below her ear that I knew would drive her wild. I slid my tongue out to caress her earlobe, her arms wound themselves around my neck, and she shoved her hands into my hair, her breathing was as erratic as mine. Slowly I could feel her hands reach to slide my duster to the floor. And at the moment I didn't care that it would be on the floor. All I needed in this moment was to feel her skin against mine.

Once she had removed my duster I reached out to finish unbuttoning her shirt, and soon it joined my duster on the floor. Only to be soon joined by all of our clothes except my boxer briefs and her bra and panties.

I drew back and slowly looked her up and down. She stood there in her red and black lace bra and matching thong. One of the sets, she had modeled for me, when we went shopping. She looked absolutely delectable, purely mouthwatering. I swallowed hard, trying to calm my ever growing need for her.

"Magnificent...you truly are a goddess my love." I said as my hungry eyes devoured her body.

"Mitri, I love you." Hearing this I crushed my lips back to hers and sucked her tongue into my mouth, I had to taste every inch of her. Picking her up and carrying her to the bed, I could feel her tremble in my arms. And it wasn't from being cold, nervous, or from being afraid. No this was need and desire that drove her to tremble just as I was.

I reached behind her and unhooked her bra sliding it gently from her body. I knew that no one had ever seen my love like this but me, I was the first and I'll be the last. Knowing that just filled my heart with even more love and pride than I ever thought possible. I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love my Roza. If I was honest with myself I had always loved her this much, it was truly scary, the power she has always held over me. Even as children she controlled all of my thoughts and actions.

"I need to see you my love...all of you." She nodded her understanding and I reached to slowly drag her panties down her legs following their progress with my lips. "Baby you taste sooo good." I said to her as my tongue joined my lips in worshipping this goddess that lay before me.

Once I had removed her panties, from her legs. I turned back and began the agonizingly slow journey, back up her legs softly kissing, licking, and gently nipping my way back to her lips. Stopping at her stomach where I had marked her before and did so again, sucking and nibbling on that spot.

"Are you marking me again my love."

"Every chance I get my Roza. I want you to always remember that you are mine and mine alone forever and always. Never shall anyone ever see you as I do. You. Are. Mine. Roza. Say it love...please say that you are only for me."

"Only for you my darling, only for you."

"I need you Roza, I need you now...please." I slid my hand down to her pussy even though I could smell that she was ready I need to feel her in my hand first. I needed to feel how wet she was for me, "Oh God baby...you are so wet. Before I take you I have got to taste you again open up for me love." Carefully I spread her legs apart a bit. Gently I cupped her wet pussy in my hand and began to massage her tight wetness before sliding a finger in and rubbing her clit softly once, twice, three times. She was so wet and tight my eyes closed and rolled back in my head, at just the feel of her in my hand, and the smell of her in the air.

I thought I might die of pleasure and I haven't even brought our bodies together yet, but I wasn't going to be able to wait much longer I needed her sooo much. I continued kissing her naked body. No matter how much passion we had shared since getting back together, it was never enough. I knew that I could make love to her hourly, from now until the end of time, and it still wouldn't be enough, it will never be enough.

Slowly I licked her slit over and over again, until she's writhing and whimpering from desire. Finally, I rake my tongue over her clit and graze her with my teeth before sucking her into my mouth. I bring her to her pinnacle again and again before letting her cum. Again I plunge my tongue into her opening, as deep as possible. Bringing her to her climax over and over, then I slide my tongue slowly up her body, until I had her pressed against my chest, I took her small hands into my larger stronger ones. I decide to postpone things for as long as we could possibly stand it, so I flipped us over, to where she was straddled my lap. I loved to watch her from this position, it brought all kinds of fantasies to mind. All of which I could not wait to try.

(RPOV)

I felt his hands grasp my breast, I moaned in pleasure, as he kneaded them softly, powerfully, and yet lovingly. I placed my mouth back on his as he pushed me back over until I could feel myself pressed into our bed. I grasped his ass and massaged it gently. A groan escaped from the back of his throat.

His lips left my mine to travel back down my neck, all the while leaving hot wet open mouth kisses in his wake, and sucking down my neck. He continued his path with his lips passionately, softly, and oh so sweetly. As soon as he reached my right breast I felt him sucking on my already hard nipple. I closed my eyes, at the immense pleasure that was driving through me.

He is truly an amazing god above all men at this. I closed my eyes at the pleasure of the feelings that were coursing through me all centering in my core.

He placed a finger inside me again, slowly he began to move that finger in and out of me. With each thrust of his finger, he increased the speed faster and faster his finger thrust. Then he added a second finger to his steady thrust, and it was making me wetter and wetter by the second. I could feel the coil in my stomach begin to tighten, with each stroke it wound tighter and tighter. Then he placed a third finger inside me and sped up his movements still more. In and out his fingers went, in and out in and out over and over again.

I was sure I was going to explode, from the need to have more than just his fingers inside me. I felt the smile and chuckle on my breast and he knew I was ready. He leaned up and looked in my eyes just to be sure I was ready and that I wanted this. When he saw that I was ready and that I not only wanted, but also needed him, he held nothing back, I saw the smile on his face as he plunged gently into me.

The pain was a little more than I thought it would be, but it was bearable. He brought his lips back to mine, to reassure me that the pain would go away soon. And be replaced with an overwhelming amount of pleasure, lust, desire, and the ever driving force behind our feelings, true love. When the pain did subside he pulled out of me slowly, then thrust back in again. He repeated this, until I locked my legs around his hips urging him to go faster.

"I need more Mitri, go faster and harder...harder! oh yea...right there baby" He obeyed my plea the faster and harder he drove into me, the more I loved it, and the louder I became.

"Yes my Roza...oh God I can't hold on much longer baby." He growled. That's when the last bit of his self-control snapped, and he begun pounding into me harder, faster, and deeper, than ever before. And I loved it.

We hit our climax at the same time with us screaming each other's names. "Oh God MITRI!"

"OH MOYA ROZA! I love you my Roza." We lay there panting, and trying to catch our breath, which took quite a few minutes.

"That was...out of this world. Did the earth move for you too baby?" I asked Dimitri, jokingly.

"Yes, I definitely felt the earth move. Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"


	11. Chapter 11

"OH YEAH! I never knew it would be like that."

"I'm sorry I lost control, I just needed you sooo badly."

"Don't be sorry. I love that I can make you lose control like that." I heard him laughing. It was such a joyous sound, it made my soul fly.

"I love you so much Roza. Let's get some rest, because I can promise you, that you are going to need it later." He said to me with that wicked grin on his face and I couldn't wait to explore more of our love. My eyes closed all on their own finding the blackness that awaited me. We woke up twice more that night, to again make love.

A few days later Pavel came into my office, "Rose, Tasha Ozera has been found. Shane, Ryan, Dennis, Arthur and Lev have brought her to the hidden rooms. Tamara, Gail, David and Mikey are setting up your interrogation room. Darrius, Ahmed, Leary and Sam are also setting up the cleaning tools just in case."

"Thank you uncle."

"Of course Rose. Is there anything specific you want done to her before you arrive?"

"Have her suspended from the ceiling by her wrists, after she has been stripped to her underwear. Make sure it is cold down there, I don't want her comfortable in any sense of the word. Have someone spray her down with ice cold water, soaking her hair and underwear repeatedly. Have Tamara and Gail beat up on her a little, not enough to break anything but enough to bruise. When you hang her, make sure she is hanging where she can see inside the elevator when the doors open. We will be downstairs in a few hours." He looked confused, but nodded.

When Pavel left the room Dimitri turned to me, "why did you want her hung so she could see inside the elevator, Roza?"

I smiled, "because you and I are going to put on a little show, just for her."

"What are you up to milaya moya?"

(DPOV)

I knew my future wife was going to torture Natasha substantially, because she had already told me she was going to. But what she told Pavel, had me curious as to what exactly she was going to do.

"When the elevator doors open, you and I are going to be making out hot and heavy. As much as she apparently wants you, it will throw her off even more. I am hoping that seeing you here, with me, will enrage her so much she will attempt to get loose and come after me."

"Milaya, she is trained in karate."

I shrugged, "I know I have never told you this, but I am trained in Krav Maga. As well as Aikido, Judo, Jujutsu and Taekwondo. And that is not even listing all the weapons I am trained to use."

"Do I even want to know, what weapons you are trained in?" I asked cautiously.

"Any and every type of gun you can think of, I am an expert marksman with them all. Same goes for blades; such as bowie knives, throwing knives, daggers, Kama's, Sai's, throwing stars, swords, rapiers etcetera, if it has a blade I am trained with it. I can also use nunchaku's and staff's. Let me put it to you this way, if it is a weapon I am most likely trained in it. But I can use almost anything and everything as a weapon. Baba and uncle Pavel, refused to let me be defenseless in any way whatsoever."

Damn, she is amazing. I now know, I have absolutely no reason to worry about my Roza when it came to Natasha. Not that I was worried to begin with, even if she could not defend herself, I would have, and always will protect her. No matter who or what, I was protecting her from.

"Milaya, you are a weapon of mass destruction, all on your own."

"That is what baba used to call me." She laughed. "I can also wire explosives, and build bombs from everyday household items."

"Damn baby, I didn't think you could get sexier, but you just did."

"Wait until you see what I wear to fight and interrogate in." She laughed. Hearing that, made me curious.

"So is torturing Tasha, the only reason you want to make out with me in the elevator?" I teased, knowing full well it wasn't.

"Of course not, do not be silly Comrade. I will always want my hands and lips all over that magnificent body of yours. And I really would not mind having _all_ of you, all over my body." She winked at me. Damn her, she already knew just how to turn me on.

"So when do you want to begin?"

"I am going to give them a few hours to do what I requested. Then we will go downstairs."

"What do you want to do, in those few hours milaya?" I knew what I wanted to do, what I always wanted to do with her.

"First we are going to go upstairs, take a nice long hot relaxing bubble bath. Then we will get ready to go downstairs, I have a new outfit I want you to wear."

"Really, what does it look like?"

"Some black leather pants, and some black silver toed cowboy boots. There is a dagger in each of the boots, just in case you need it. There is also a shirt that I had made for you, it is a pullover leather long sleeved shirt. The neck of the shirt, laces up about four inches. The cuffs zip up, and the whole outfit is lined in Kevlar, it will be tight but not too tight."

"Ok, if that is what you picked, then it is fine with me. When am I supposed to wear this?"

"Only when we are going somewhere that we may have to fight, and when we interrogate someone."

"That is fine with me. I hate getting blood on my clothes, it is almost impossible to get out." I laughed. "So what does your outfit look like?"

"Well, the one I am wearing today, the top is a blood red leather corset. It laces up the back, and about three inches on the bottom of each side in the front. I am also wearing matching leather pants that lace up on the side of legs, and a pair of six-inch-high heeled boots to match. My boots also have daggers and Sai's in them."

"Are you wearing your hair up or down?"

"Which would you prefer?"

"Honestly, as you know, with your hair down, you are so incredibly sexy that I can barely keep my hands off of you." I winked at her, knowing full well what it did to her for me to do that.

I watched her closely as she stood up, and kicked her shoes off. She walked over to the chair I was sitting in, hiked her skirt up to just under her ass and sat down straddling my hips.

"What did I tell you about winking at me?" She asked me huskily.

"Something along the lines of, not doing it when anyone else was around." I replied smugly. Very satisfied with the reaction I received.

I cupped her ass in my hands as I watched her begin to unbutton my shirt. I genuinely couldn't wait to see what she was going to do. "Do you know why I said that?" Lord help me, that husky voice had me hard at a fucking rock.

"I think I might have some idea." I answered breathlessly.

"So what do you think your punishment should be baby?" Oh God, are we really going to get into punishing each other? I could only hope I guess.

"A long hot sexy bubble bath with my soulmate, followed by a couple of hours of making wild crazy love to my future wife." I answered. Actually hoping, that would be exactly the type of punishment she had in mind. As it turned out, that was exactly the 'punishment' I received.

Three hours later we were in the elevator, as soon as the doors closed, I had her picked up and she wrapped her amazingly sexy legs around my waist. I quickly pinned her against the wall of the elevator and my lips found hers hungrily.

(PPOV) Pavel

Rose said she would be down in a few hours, and that was just barely over three hours ago. I heard the elevator ding, and I knew it was Rose and Dimitri.

I didn't know why Rose wanted Tasha hanging to where she could see inside the elevator, so I stood where I could also see inside. When the doors opened, I saw more of both of them, than I ever wanted to. Dimitri had Rose pinned against the wall of the elevator, and they were making out _hot and heavy_.

I knew part of it was for Tasha's benefit, not all of it though, that was more than obvious. It looks like they got lost in each other, again, but they had been doing that, since the minute they saw each other again.

It was soo obvious that they had been made for each other. Only an idiot, or someone who had not seen them together, could ever think they didn't belong together.

(RPOV)

I heard someone clear their throat, but I couldn't be bothered enough to care. All I could think about, was what my man was doing to me. His touches and kisses were driving me crazy, I just could not get close enough to him.

"Roza, baby, you have to damn many clothes on." Dimitri growled. And that sound, made me even wetter for him, than I already had been.

(DPOV)

Damn it, I just could not get close enough to my Roza. I thought about taking one of the daggers from my boot and cutting the laces on her corset loose, so I could get the damn thing off. But then I remembered, why I had on boots with daggers in them in the first place, and why my Roza was wearing a lace up corset.

I sighed, "Roza." I whispered against her ear. "I think we got a little carried away with each other, my love."

(RPOV)

"I know we did." I moaned back. Dimitri stood me up and we helped each other fix our hair and clothes. I wiped most of the lipstick from Dimitri's face, but as we planned I left some of the smudges.

Before we walked out of the elevator Dimitri said, "never forget, that I love you baby, and only you. You are the only woman I have ever loved, milaya."

"I know. I love you too, it has only ever been you, and it will only ever be you."

I saw the worried look on his face. "I know you are afraid, that she is going to say something, that is going to make me think you have been with her, Dimi. But don't worry, I trust you completely. Plus, I always know when someone lies to me, I don't know how, but I do. Just like I know, you know, something about our past, that you haven't shared with me yet. But like I said, I trust you with everything I am Dimi."

"You are amazing," he said as he caressed my cheek and gazed into my eyes lovingly. "And yes I found out something a few days ago, that I need to tell you about."

"Let's get this done, and we will discuss whatever it is later. Ok?"

"Ok."

We stepped out of the elevator and Tasha looked at us, but before she could say anything. Dimitri swept me back up into his arms, and kissed me absolutely crazy. All while caressing my ass and the sides of my breasts. "Ok, now let's go." He laughed after breaking our kiss.

As we walked over to the others Tasha started screaming, "Dimka, Dimka help me! Help me Dimka, these crazy people kidnapped me, and have been beating me up."

"Yes Natasha, I know." He said, sounding bored and unimpressed with Tasha's screams. Dimitri walked up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, while he laid his chin on my shoulder.

"Why are you touching that whore Dimka, you are my boyfriend. Are you cheating on me?!"

"Natasha, I would have to actually be your boyfriend, to cheat on you. You have never been anything to me, except a friend of Ivan's, and my boss. Anything else you seem to think is, or was, going on between us, is all in your head."

"No you are mine! Get away from that slut!"

"Be very careful Natasha, this woman is my soulmate. My future wife and the mother of my future children. And she is very deadly, so I advise you, not to push her."

"Please, she is just a little girl. And what do you mean future wife and children. We were supposed to get married and have a family."

"Natasha, that bullshit won't work here. You have no clue whatsoever, who you are dealing with do you?"

"Looks like some silly little school girl, to me. You know you need a real woman Dimka."

"Trust me, my milaya is _all_ woman." Everyone but Tasha laughed.

"Natasha Ozera, I have had you brought here for a couple reasons. One, is that you were behind the deaths of a friend of mines parents. Two is because, _I. Do. Not. Like. You_. For reasons that will soon become clear. If they haven't already." I told her while reaching behind me to caressing Dimitri's cheek. I turned and looked at Pavel, "when was the last time she was sprayed?"

"Twenty minutes ago."

"Do it again, then set up the pressure plates. While you do that, I will be over here making out, with my sexy husband to be." I told him. Dimitri and I walked over to the wall and started making out. While listening to Tasha scream about the water, the electricity, and about Dimitri and I touching each other.

"I love you milaya."

"I love you too Comrade. Do you want to talk about whatever it is that you found out?"

"I found out that babushka and Abe, arranged a marriage between the two of us, shortly after you were born."

"Then why didn't we stay in Baia?" I asked confused.

"I asked babushka that same question. She said it was a test for me. Abe thought if I forgot about you, then I was not meant to be your husband."

"Well, that does sounds like something baba would do. But you didn't forget me did you?" I smiled.

"Of course not milaya moya. How could I ever forget the person, who is the other half of my soul?" We both laughed then.

"So, we have actually been engaged for twenty-one years."


	12. Chapter 12

"So, it would seem. How do you feel about that?" He asked me as he caressed my cheek and neck with the backs of his fingers.

"Glad that baba and babushka chose us for each of us." This time we laughed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What is so funny over there you two?" Uncle Pavel laughed.

"Sorry uncle, I was just discussing the past with my fiancée."

"Ahh, ok. Do you want to put this off for another day, so you two can go play?"

"No, we will play again later." Dimitri said while smacking me on the ass as we walked back over to the others.

"Those magnificent hands of yours, are going to get you into trouble one of these days, Dimi."

"Hmm, funny, I thought the same thing about that tongue of yours not too long ago, milaya." He laughed, I turned to look at him and he winked at me. So just to get back at him I bit my bottom lip. He quickly pulled me into his arms, "what did I tell you about biting that lip Roza?"

"Oh I don't know, something along the lines of, not to do it in front of anyone else." I teased, just before he pulled me even tighter into his embrace, and kissed me senseless. As he kissed me, everyone laughed at us. Well everyone but Tasha, she just screamed. "Damn, I may need that water hose to cool down with."

"Don't you dare get wet Roza." He left himself wide open, to what I was about to say.

Leaning up I whispered in his ear, "too late, I already am." He was speechless, and in shock, long enough for me to walk over to Pavel. I turned back, and looked at Dimitri, once I reached my uncles side, "Are you ok Dimi?"

"Un huh." Then he shook his head, bring himself back to what we were down here to do.

"Now Natasha, I know that you are behind the deaths of Lucas and Moira Ozera. So there is no use in denying it, because I know you did it. The people that were hired to carry out the hit, rolled over on you. Apparently you were supposed to pay them one hundred and fifty thousand dollars, American, to do it. But you reneged on the deal, you only paid them twenty thousand. And apparently Victor didn't like that too much, did he? So please tell everyone present what he made you do to make up for the rest of the money you owed him." We waited but she never said anything. "Would you like me to tell everyone what you did to make up for it?"

"No." She answered.

"To damn bad. He not only turned you into his whore, he also made you kill someone…didn't he Natasha?" She started sobbing and nodded her head. "Are you saying yes he turned you into his whore? Or yes, he made you kill someone?"

"Both." She sobbed.

"That is what happens when you put out a hit on your own family Natasha. Now, who was it he made you kill?" That was the one thing my people were unable to find out. She didn't answer me, "I am waiting Natasha." Again we waited, and again no answer came. Just more crying.

"Are you going to answer my question, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Still no answer. "I am going to go easy on you to begin with Natasha. Tamara will start, after she has beaten you for half an hour, if you still haven't answered my question, we will move on to Gail. If you don't answer with Gail, that means it is my turn. And know this Natasha, once I start, I won't stop until you either answer my question or you are dead. Do you understand me?" No reply came. "Ok, T get started."

Tamara beat Natasha, for half an hour with no answer forth coming. "Natasha, do you know who I am?" She shook her head. "My name is Rose Mazur." Her head snapped up. "I take it you have heard of me?"

"Yes." She coughed.

"And what does my reputation tell you?"

"That eventually I will tell you everything you want to know."

"That is true, I have never come away from an interrogation without the information I wanted. And I am not going to start with you." I turned to Dennis, "you, Arthur and Lev set up the rack for me please." All three of them nodded. "Natasha, since it is apparent that beating you, is not going to garner me the information I want. I am moving on; you will be placed on the rack. Do you know what that is?"

"No."

"How much do you know about medieval interrogation techniques Tasha?"

"About the same as everyone else I guess." She answered me.

"Well, think about how they used the rack back then, maybe you can figure out what I am about to do to you."

"No, please don't do that to me!" She begged through her tears and sobs.

"Then answer my question, who did Dashkov have you kill?"

"I can't say."

"Why? Was it someone else you knew?" I asked her, and when I did she looked at Dimitri, and I knew. Without a shadow of a doubt I knew.

"No. You didn't really do that, did you?" She nodded. "He was your friend Natasha. How could you do that?"

"Victor said, that he was going to pass me around to all of his men. As well as his friends, for them to do as they pleased with me, if I didn't."

"How did you do it? I know you didn't walk up to him and shoot him, because he wasn't shot."

"I invited him over to my place, fixed him dinner. Only in his food I mixed ricin, that Victor had given me. After dinner, I told him I wasn't feeling well. I didn't want him to die in my apartment. He left, and he died on the way home. He was walking along the Ob, and fell in. I don't know if the ricin killed him or if he drowned."

"You killed my best friend?!" Dimitri screamed, and headed for Natasha. He got right up in her face and screamed at her again. "How could you do that to him Natasha?! Ivan was your friend for years. And you poison him, all to keep yourself from having to deal with the consequences of your own actions?! Why Tasha, why would you do that?!"

"You already know why; Victor was going to…"

"I don't give a _damn,_ what Victor was going to do to you." He growled coldly at her. "You put yourself in that situation, by putting out a hit on your own family, and then reneging on the deal you made. But why Ivan, Natasha, why him?!"

Tasha raised her eyes to look Dimitri in the eyes, "that is who Victor chose. I never knew why, he refused to tell me why. He just told me to do it. I don't know why Dimka." She cried even more heavily then. Dimitri turned and walked into the elevator. I watched as the doors closed, I could see in his eyes that his heart was broken.

Looking at Pavel I said, "get her a jumpsuit, and put her in a cell. I need to check on Dimitri." He nodded and went about his task. I went upstairs to look for Dimitri.

Walking to our room I could hear his sobs coming through the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

What I found, broke my heart. Our room was destroyed, not that I cared. Things are replicable, people aren't. I saw Dimitri laying in the middle of our bed, crying his broken heart out.

That was what broke my heart. I knew how it felt to loose someone you loved, I had already lost too many people. And unfortunately, Dimitri knows that feeling as well. Even more so now, after finding out that it was Tasha that killed Ivan.

That bitch had killed my soulmates best friend, all to save herself from a situation she had gotten herself into. True the consequences of her actions, were not going to be good for her, at all. But to save herself she had killed Ivan, Dimitri's best friend since childhood. And there was no excuse for that, in my book. And there definitely was no excuse, for her causing the love of my life this terrible pain.

I already didn't like Tasha, because of the way she had tried to take my man. But now I hated her guts, for crushing his heart. Taking my boots off, I climbed into bed beside Dimitri.

"What do you need baby." I gently asked.

He opened his, red from crying, eyes and said. "You." I snuggled up to him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"You have me, always Dimitri, always and forever you have me."

"Why, Roza? Why did Victor want Ivan dead? He never did anything to Victor, Ivan was a good man. He never broke the law; he went by the rules. He never even went above the speed limit for goodness sake."

"I don't know why my love, but I can promise you, that I **_will_** find out. I will do whatever I have to, in order to find out why he chose Ivan. Tomorrow, I will have the word put out, that I want to know why, and that I am willing to pay well for the truth. I will find out for you Dimi, I promise you that."

"Thank you Roza." I held my soulmate as he cried himself to sleep, in my arms. I lay there for hours and watched Dimitri sleep fitfully. Trying to figure out, why in the hell Victor would want Ivan dead.

Taking my phone from my pocket I texted Pavel. _"I want everyone in our organization to be utilized. In the discovering of why Ivan Zeklos was targeted for death, by Victor Dashkov. I do not care what it takes, I want answers, and I want them ASAP. I do not care who you have to bribe, buy, threaten or beat up. I want to know why Victor chose Ivan._

A few minutes later I received a reply. _I will get right on that. We will find out, and we will find out soon. Even if I have to contact one of our inside people._

I replied. _Thank you for all your help uncle. I don't know when we will come downstairs, please take care of everything until we do._

 _I will Rose, you just take care of Dimitri, he needs you right now._

(DPOV)

After I cried myself to sleep, over the fact that Tasha had been the one to kill my best friend, I awoke hours later. Still in my Roza's embrace, with her watching over me.

Here I was, in the arms of the love of my life, with her watching over and protecting me. When I was supposed to be the one watching over and protecting her.

My Roza had always been an amazing person. Even as a child she was loving, caring and extremely protective of those she loved. And it was more than obvious that she still is.

I remember when my love was only three years old, my good for nothing father had made an appearance at the house. He had once again attacked my mother, only Roza didn't take that very well.

My Roza loved my mother very much as a child, and she hated seeing anyone hurt. So, when my father started beating on my mother, Roza took a frying pan from the kitchen cabinet and started hitting him. She wasn't as strong then as she is now, obviously. But she knew how to hit a moving target.

When my father bent down to hit my mother again, Roza hit him in the back of the head with the frying pan, just as hard as she possibly could. That is when I got home from school. I found Randall in the floor bleeding from the head, my mother in the floor with her head in Roza's lap, unconscious and bleeding, and my Roza crying and scared. Begging for my mother to wake up. And I fucking lost it, I beat Randall within an inch of his life. I was only eight years old, but Randall was already down and unconscious so it really didn't take much on my part to beat him stupid.

Then I called Abe. When he, Pavel and some of Abe's other guards arrived, and I told them what happened, it had taken Pavel, Sergei and Ethan Moore to keep Abe from outright killing Randall, right where he lay.

It took Abe nearly an hour, to calm down enough, to figure out what to do with Randall. All he ever told us was that, Randall had been dealt with.

And he had been right, we didn't see or hear from him again for five years. When I was thirteen, Randall had come back to the house, and again attacked my mother.

This time I was a lot stronger than him and less than a foot shorter, so I beat him almost to death. Then I again, called Abe. When he arrived, Randall was taken away. And Abe told us, we would never need to worry about Randall ever again.


	13. Chapter 13

The next time we heard anything about Randall, was when Mikhail came to the house, and told us about what happened to Abe.

As I lay there with my head on my Roza's chest and her combing her fingers through my hair. Remembering that day, I was calmed by her presence, just as I have always been.

I knew that my Roza loved me, just as I loved her, and she would do anything to protect me and make me happy. Just as I would do for her. That is why I had absolutely no doubts whatsoever, that she would find out why Victor had chosen Ivan as Natasha's target. I did not doubt one bit, that she would do whatever it took, to find answers for me.

"I love you Roza."

"I love you too Dimitri." She hardly ever called me Dimitri, most of the time is was Dimi or Comrade.

"I texted with uncle Pavel earlier. I told him to do whatever it takes to find out why Victor targeted Ivan. Even if it meant contacting our spies inside his organization. We will find out Dimi, I promise you that." Like I said, I knew she would do whatever it took to get me my answers.

"I know you will Roza, I know you will. So thank you, in advance."

"There is no need to thank me Dimi. You are my heart and soul, and I will do anything for you." Soon we both fell asleep.

Before I knew it Friday, the day I was going to propose to my Roza, came.

My sisters took Roza to her room and helped her get ready, although she had no idea what she was getting ready for. All any of us would tell her was, that it was a surprise. I had taken my suit and some of the jewelry Roza had gotten me to my family's floor to get ready.

When I knocked on the door to our room, with the bouquet of flowers my sister Sonya had suggested, Roza answered wearing a red sheath column off the shoulder knee length jersey cocktail dress, with lace applique panels from her hips up on the sides of her dress. And my God did she look stunning.

Handing her the flowers I told her so, "you look stunning my Roza."

She smiled her shy smile, "thank you Dimi, you look great too. Thank you for the flowers, we will have to go to the kitchen, so I can ask Alice to put them in some water."

"Of course."

"So where are we going?"

"It is a surprise." Her tinkling laughter was magical. Wrapping her hand through my elbow I lead her downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Alice, could you put these in some water and have Celeste take them to my room? Tell her not to forget to lock the door when she leaves."

"Of course Rose. And just let me say you look amazing tonight, both of you."

(RPOV)

"Thank you, Alice." Dimitri and I said.

"Now my love," I watched as he took something out of his pocket. "I must blindfold you, so you won't see your surprise before the time is right." I stood very still as he slipped the blindfold over my eyes.

"I don't want to take any chances that you will fall or stumble since you can't see where you are going, so…" The next thing I knew Dimitri had swept me up into his arms bridal style.

"Dimi, you are being romantic." I accused.

"I am trying Roza." I was carried out a door, I could tell that we were in one of the gardens because I could smell all the flowers. Dimitri walked for a few minutes before he set me down. "Are you ready for your surprise milaya?"

"Baby, tonight has already been the best night of my life, just because you are here with me. Yes, I am ready."

Dimitri removed the blindfold, and it took my eyes a minute to adjust to the lighting. When they did, I looked around and gasped. All of the hedges in this area of the maze had been covered in little white twinkling lights. There was music coming from somewhere, and a beautiful table set for dinner.

"Would you like to dance before we eat?" He asked me. Like I said he is being romantic.

"I would be beyond honored to dance with you my love." Dimitri took me into his arms and brought my body close to his, and we danced. I have no idea how long we danced together, because I got lost in his eyes and touch.

"I love you Roza."

"I love you too dorogoy." (darling)

"I so love to hear you speak Russian, Roza."

"Есть ли что-либо конкретное вы хотели бы услышать мне сказать Dimi?" (Is there anything specific you would like to hear me say Dimi?)

"No возлюбленная (sweetheart) it is just the sound of you speaking another language that makes my heart beat speed up."

"Well, whenever you wish to hear me speak another language just tell me. And tell me which language that you want me to speak. And I will gladly do so, anything to make your heart race my love." I smiled at him.

"You know just how to make my heart race don't you love?" He asked in a seductive voice.

"Hmm, I sure hope so." I laughed.

"Would you like to eat now my love?"

"Whenever you are ready." Taking my hand, he led me to the table, pulling out my chair for me. When my chair was once again in its correct position, Dimitri leaned down a kissed my neck and shoulders. I raised my hand and cupped the back of his head, holding it in place. "I love you so much Dimitri."

With one more kiss to my neck he replied, "as I love you milaya, as I love only you."

We ate dinner and talked for hours that night. Always touching each other in one way or another, be it by a brush of our hands or a caress to the others leg with our own.

When dessert arrived, it was a black Russian cake with a Kahlua glaze, it was beautifully done and I knew it would taste wonderful.

I picked up my napkin and underneath it sat a black velvet box. I looked up at Dimitri and saw a huge smile on his face. I watched as he stood up and walked around the small table to kneel in front of me.

"Roza, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. The day you moved away, was the day my world came to crashing down around me. Then sixteen years later, I walked into your office, and found my heart and soul again. I know that I have nothing to offer you but myself, but that and my name are exactly what I am offering you. They and my love for you is all that I have, so in essence I am offering you everything that I am. I love you more than life itself Roza, and I will do anything to make you happy. So here I am on bended knee, asking you Rosemarie Alexandra Marisol Mazur, will you marry me?"

I couldn't speak, all I could do was sit there with tears running down my face, and my hand covering my open mouth. Finally, I was able to speak, "YES! Yes, Dimitri, I would be so very honored to be your wife."

"YES!" He shouted as he lifted me from my chair and spun us around in happiness. "I love you my Roza."

The kiss that he gave me then was the most passionate, hungry and loving kiss I had ever experienced. The love and passion we shared that night easily surpassed everything we had shared up to that point.

We were still on that same happy high four days later when I received the news I had been waiting for.

I heard a knock on my office door. "Come in." In walked my uncle with a file in his hand, he gave it to me and sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk. I looked at him curiously but neither of us said anything. I opened and read all the information contained in the file. "How did you find this out?"

"We were getting nowhere with our enquiries, so I contacted Spiridon. He did a little digging, and this is what he found."

"Dimitri honey, come over here and sit down please." Once he was sitting down I continued. "The file uncle Pavel just gave me contains the reason Victor chose Ivan as Tasha's target." I saw him stiffen when I told him what was going on. "Do you really want to know or would you rather not know?"

"I want the truth Roza."

I nodded, "do you want me to tell you, or do you want to read the file for yourself?"

"You can tell me Roza, I trust you not to lie to me."

I sighed before I began, "it seems as though, Ivan found out that his younger cousin Jessie, was dealing drugs for Victor. Ivan went to Victor, and told him that if he did not let Jessie out of his business, he would take what he knew to Interpol. He was going to contact Interpol, because Jessie told him, that Victor was supplying dealers, his own and others, worldwide. Apparently Interpol knows nothing of Victor's drug dealings. If Ivan had gone to them, and they believed him, they would have opened an investigation into Victor. And that is the last thing Victor wants."

"So, as usual, Ivan was trying to do the right thing, only this time it got him killed?"

"So it would seem."

"How did you find out about this?"

"Well, as uncle Pavel said, he utilized some of our inside people."

"I understand if you don't want to answer this, because it could possibly put lives in danger. But, how many spies do you have in Victors camp?"

"We have about a dozen, they are all manner of his people, and levels of trust. Spiridon, Ben, and Steele being the highest ranked. They are privy to everything that happens there."

"That is really good. Roza, can I ask you another question?"

"Of course,"

"Is your group involved in drugs?"

"No love. Baba, nor myself, ever wanted anything to do with those things. They are dangerous, addictive, and I imagine they have killed more people than Polio."

"Good, I am glad. I imagine Victor got into them for the money and power."

"Yes, that is what baba told me. He said, that Victor thought dealing in drug, would make him richer, and more powerful than my father. They have not succeeded, but he still deals in them."

"If I am over stepping my bounds, I understand. But, can you tell me what kind of things you deal in and with."

"Sweetheart, when it comes to you and I, there are no bounds. The biggest part of our business, is information. But we also have some, very very high class houses of ill repute, all over the world. Only our girls, are paid very well, they are not mistreated, or forced to do anything they don't want to. They all come to us, in search of a better life. We do try and talk them out of that way of life. But some hold fast to their decision, the ones we get to reconsider. We send to college, so they can make a way of life for themselves. The ones that we don't, are, as I said paid very well. They keep 75% of what they make. Since they make over two thousand dollars a visit, most make over ten thousand dollars a night. Some of our girls have met and fallen in love with their clients, and vice versa. We have had several weddings, for them. The ones that have married their gentleman, have gone on to have families of their own. Some of the girls we have sent to college, have become very famous lawyers, judges, politicians, actresses, clothing designers, pretty much any occupation you could think of."

"And yet you are still one of, if not the, richest and most powerful women in the world. How do you do it love?"

"Everyone on our payroll, in any capacity, are paid well, they are looked after. They have any type of insurance available, not only for themselves, but also for any member of their family that they choose. We have spies everywhere; in every country, you can think of. If there is a secret out there worth knowing, we either already know it, or we can find out. We have had several governments, come to us for information. That is how baba started out. A very important Russian official, came and asked baba to find out something for him. When he received the information, he paid baba ten million dollars. It all just snowballed from there."


	14. Chapter 14

"So, you don't do anything that could hurt people?"

"Well, let us be realistic Comrade. I do run the largest mob organization in the world. So, as much as I hate it, I imagine that some people have gotten hurt. I have no idea, how many people were beat up and threatened to find out about Ivan, and I don't care. But I don't regret that, I would do it again. Just to ease your mind."

"I understand all of that Roza, but that wasn't what I meant. I meant, you don't traffic in drugs, as you said. What about weapons, and people?"

"No to the people. We have had, several people ask us to back something like that. And needless to say, instead of our help, they themselves have been dealt with. I do not believe in human trafficking; and neither did baba, it is a horrific crime. And anyone dealing in that, gets exactly what they deserve, if they come to us with it. As for the weapons, well, sort of. We have several companies that design, and manufacture weapons. We do have branches, that sell them as well. But if you mean like, selling them to drug dealers, criminals, and warlords. The answer is a resounding no."

"Thank God."

"So, tell me Comrade, what do you want to do with the information, we found out about Ivan?"

"I want Victor Dashkov dead."

"As do I Comrade, as do I. Pavel and I have found out that Victor is the person behind my father's death. And as you already know, he and his business partner, Tatiana Ivashkov, have tried to take over my business, on more than one occasion. They have sent Adrian in here, to spy on us. But he is not very good, so he blew his cover, he just doesn't know it yet."

"So how do we go about ending Victor Dashkov, and Tatiana Ivashkov?"

I grinned at him.

"Oh lord, I know that look." Pavel said. Causing me to laugh evilly.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" I teased.

"What I mean is, that you are, at times, the most evil person I have ever known. That includes your father."

I laughed. Sobering, I answered Dimitri's question. "Well there are several ways we could go about this. We could kidnap Victor's precious little girl Natalie. She's my age, I would not ever take, or involve a child. And if we take her, we could use her as bait. We could attack whichever house he is using at a specific time. But, if we did that, we could not assure that our inside people, did not get hurt in any way. So, I am not really thrilled with that scenario. We could wait until he visits one of his mistresses, and take him then. As I said there are a lot of different ways we can go about this. I have a few more ideas, myself. But do either of you have any, or want to use one of the ones I already mentioned."

"Is Natalie a part of her father's business?" Dimitri asked.

"No, she is a pampered little princess. She lives in Paris, away from her father and his business, but not his money. We have had her watched for years. And she does not want anything to do with any of her family, except for their money. Victor, has hired three guardians for her, and she sleeps with all of them. She thinks she is better than all of us. Her mother never married her father, because she was a socialite. And thought that she, herself, was above everyone else. When Victor found out, that Sylvia was pregnant with Natalie. He gave her twenty million dollars, and bought her a mansion. He still sends her several thousand dollars, each month. From the time, Natalie was born, he has deposited a million dollars a year into a trust fund account. Which she got access to, when she turned fifteen. She has never really had any contact with Victor, she only contacts him when she needs or wants something."

"Yes, she is the exact opposite of Rose." Pavel said. "Where Rose is loving, caring, protective, fiercely loyal, passionate, and willing to fight to protect those she loves. Natalie is the hide behind others type, the kind of person who let's others do her dirty work for her. Just like her mother, and father. She is one of these new age kids, that family mean nothing to. Except what they can get out of them."

I nodded, knowing that unfortunately, there were far too many children and young adults, that fit that category now days. There were even some adults my age and older that felt and acted that way. "How many men, does Dashkov take with him, when he visits his mistresses?"

"He takes six guardians, and a driver, who is also a trained guardian. But three of the six, are Spiridon, Ben, and Steele."

"That sounds like the easiest, and safest way to get him. But after we have him, then what?"

I laughed again, "Sweetheart, what you saw with Tasha, was not even a grain of salt, of what can, and will be done to Victor Dashkov."

"No, Rose can get quite imaginative if she wants to." Pavel supplied.

"Oh I know." Dimitri smirked, and I knew what he was thinking about, so I just smiled at him and wiggled my eyebrows.

 _*flashback* (DPOV)_

 _I awoke, to find the sexiest woman to ever live, sitting naked on my hips. I tried to reach for her, only to discover that I was handcuffed to our bed._

 _That is when I felt, that my ankles we also strapped to the bed. Looking around I found I was naked, and spread eagle in the center of our bed._

 _"_ _Roza, what is going on?"_

 _"_ _We are celebrating."_

 _"_ _Celebrating what?"_

 _"_ _Our three-month anniversary."_

 _I smiled. "how are we going to celebrate, when I can't even touch you?"_

 _"_ _Oh, but I can touch you Mitri." And holy fuck did she._

 _She kissed, licked, nibbled, and sucked every inch of my body. By the time she finished, my entire body was humming with need and desire. A need and desire so strong, that my cock was standing straight up._

 _She wrapped her little hand around my cock, and stroked me, until I was sure I would go insane. "Roza please, I need to touch you. I am dying to taste you milaya moya."_

 _"_ _Soon Mitri, soon."_

 _I watched as she crawled her way down my legs, backwards. Until her hot, sexy, little panting mouth, hovered over my throbbing cock. She smiled as she locked eyes with me. Then she leaned down and licked my cock, like a fucking popsicle. After she licked me until I was screaming and moaning her name. She finally took my cock, into her warm wet mouth._

 _I was pulling on the chains, that led from my wrist cuffs, to the hand cuffs around the bed, so hard it was a miracle that I didn't break something. Be it myself, or the bed. But I was so crazed for her by this point, that I couldn't stop myself if I had wanted too. My craving to touch her, was pushing me past my point of sanity._

 _"_ _Roza, please." I groaned._

 _"_ _Not yet." Just then she positioned her core over my cock and slid me into her waiting warmth._

 _"_ _Oh fuck yes!" I roared, as she rode me like a fucking carousel horse, at an amusement park._

 _The harder and faster she glided up and down my cock, the faster and harder her titties bounced. All I could do was bite my lip and watch her._

 _"_ _Oh God, faster Roza. Please baby, faster." When I told her that she stopped gliding up and down my cock. Instead she started rocking her hips forward and back, over and over and over again. She started at a slow punishing pace, as she raked her nails down my chest and stomach._

 _Soon she sped up to a medium pace, as I continued to bite my lip. Suddenly she slapped me, "don't do that, I want to hear you scream my name to the heavens."_

 _That was all the encouragement I needed. I started begging, and screaming, and ordering her to let me go. Because I not only wanted to touch her, but I wanted to fuck her just as good as she was fucking me. Needless to say, it didn't work._

 _She just smirked at me, and said, "you are still holding back." And of course, she was right, so I made the decision to give her all I could, from this position._

 _Planting my feet as best as I could against our mattress, I started thrusting my hips up hard, driving my cock even deeper into her pussy._

 _"_ _Oh God yes!" She screamed._

 _I should have known, that she would not be happy, without me giving her everything, I had. We continued like this, until we came, screaming each other's names._

 _*end of flashback*_

(still DPOV)

I sat in the chair across from my woman's desk. Biting my lip, remembering that wonderful morning a few days ago. While looking deep into the eyes, of the love of my life. We were so caught up in each other, that I don't think either of us noticed when Pavel had left.

Standing, I walked around her desk, "you do realize, that the next time. It is my turn to tie you up, don't you?"

"Hmmm." She moaned, and my cock jumped. "I can't wait to see what you do."

"Oh sweetheart, I have plans, like you would never believe." I answered, as I kissed and nibbled her neck. I always made sure, to never leave a mark where anyone could see it. But that did not mean, that there were never any marks, showing that she was mine. Just that they were discreetly hidden. Just as the marks, I wore from her.

"Tell me." She whispered huskily.

"Why don't I just show you tonight."

"Hmm, tonight is date night, isn't it?"

Running my tongue over the skin of her neck, I nodded my head. Just as, I was about to pull my woman into my arms. Someone knocked on the door.

She sighed before responding, "come in."

(RPOV)

As soon as I said come in, the door opened, to reveal one of my longtime friends. Mason Ashford.

"Hey Mase, did you enjoy your vacation? I can't believe you have been gone for three months. I thought you were only going to stay a couple of weeks."

"Yes, I did enjoy it, quite a lot actually. I did only intend to stay for two weeks, but my mom got sick while I was there. And I needed to extend my stay. I hope that's alright." I saw the shy, but happy smile on his face, and I was curious.

I waved him off, "oh it is fine. You know me, family comes before anything and everything else."

"I know, so thanks for the extension."

"Nothing to worry about. You have enough vacation time saved up, you could have stayed another three months."

"Well, mom got better. So, I figured I should come back, just in case I needed more time later on."

"That is fine." Hesitantly I began the introductions. "Mase, I would like to introduce you to my fiancée, Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri, honey, this is one of my oldest and closest friends, Mason Ashford."

I watched as Mason stood up, and he and Dimitri shook hands. Still Mason's face held this secret smile.

"Sooo, Mase what did you get up to on your vacation?"

Again, he smiled that huge, happy, but also secretive smiled.

"Ohhh, Mase, did you meet someone special?" I teased.

He blushed, "yes Rosie."

I was so happy for him I gave a small squeal. "Tell me about her."

Both he and Dimitri, laughed at me. "Well, she is beautiful Rose. And not just her face and body, but her heart, mind, and soul. She is the sweetest, and most loving girl, I have ever met, in my life."

"Annnddd?"

Again, they laughed at me, "she is another reason, why I extended my vacation. I could not stand the thought of being away from her. When I am away from her, I feel like I can't breathe. Like my whole reason for living, was taken from me." I knew that feeling, it was the one I had when Dimitri and I were not side by side. I slowly looked at Dimitri, and saw him nodding.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, this is a _special_ girl?"

"Yes, I…I want to marry her Rosie."

This time I squealed louder, while jumping up and down in my chair, and clapping my hands. Dimitri out right laughed at me, and I rolled my eyes at him. "Did you ask her?"

"No, not yet. I can't afford a ring, good enough for her, yet."

I reached into my desk draw, and pulled out a stack of one hundred dollars bills, amounting to five thousand dollars. And threw it at him.

"You can now."

"Rosie…"

"Shut up, go to the jewelry store, then go back to that girl, and propose."

"But…"

"Shut up, go to the jewelry store, then go back to that girl, and propose."

He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him, "do I need to say it for a third time?"

He laughed, "no little sister."

"Good, then get your ass out of my office, and go…"

"I know, to the jewelry store…yadda, yadda, yadda."

"Out!" I screamed at him jokingly. That was all it took, out the door he ran, laughing all the way.

I was so happy for him. His meeting someone new, solved one of my problems.

Now I just had to work on Adrian, Victor, and Tatiana. How in the hell to do that, was something I still did not know, yet?

A few days later, Dimitri, Pavel, and I had finalized a plan on how to get to Victor. I called Spiridon, and told him to notify me, the next time Victor was meeting one of his mistresses.

That was when we were going to take him, and deal with him. Now I just needed to figure out what to do about Adrian, and Tatiana.

Spiridon told me, that Tatiana had started having an affair, with one of Victor's household staff. Ambrose. Who was the in-house flower designer, and gardener.

And as much as I hated, using a different variation of the same idea. Ambrose could be the perfect way to get to Tatiana. So again, I was going to discuss it with Dimitri and Pavel.

"Dimi, could you call for Pavel. There are somethings I need to discuss with the two of you."

"Of course, Roza."

As I went over some papers, about my personal accounts, I listened to Dimitri call for Pavel.

"Pavel, Rose would like to see you in her office." He listened for a few minutes, and then said, "alright I will let her know."

He turned back to me, "Roza, he said to let you know, that he will be here soon. There was a disturbance in the cell block, where Tasha is housed."

"Was it her, or someone else?"

"He didn't know yet, he was on his way down, when I was talking to him."

"Alright. While he does that. I need to talk to you about some personal stuff."

When I said that, he sat on the edge of my desk. "What do you need babe?"

"I have some papers, I need you to sign."

"Ok, that's fine. Do you have a pen?"

I handed him a pen, and showed him where to sign. After he did he asked, "was that all the papers I need to sign for the prenuptial agreement?"

I was confused, why would I ask him to sign a pre-nup? "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't that what I just signed?"

"No. Why would I make you sign a pre-nup?"

"Don't all rich people, get their other half, to sign one?"

"They might, but I trust you. So, no, that wasn't what you just signed."

"What did I sign then?"

"Papers giving you complete access to all of my accounts, both personal and business. That way, if something happens to me, you can still run the business."

"Roza, that is unnecessary. I am not marrying you for your money or your business."

"I know, that is one of the reasons, I trust, that you won't take advantage of the situation. I trust you with my life Dimi. So, trusting you with my money and business, is a no brainer for me."

"But Roza…"

"No buts, you are to be my husband. Therefore, you are to have access to anything and everything I do."

I could see that he wanted to argue more about it. I stood up, and wiggled my way between his knees. "Do you trust me Dimi?"

"With my life Roza."

"Then you must trust, that I know, what I am doing. And that I am doing, what I want and need to do."

He sighed, "I do trust you Roza. But I don't want people thinking, that the only reason I married you, is because of your money and business."

"I don't care what other people think. If I did, I wouldn't be in this business to begin with. The reason I had you to sign those papers, was because of security. What if after we had children, something happened to me? Without those papers, they might not let you have access to the accounts to take care of our children. And I need to know that my family will always be taken care of, I am just that much like my father."

He caressed my face with one hand, as the other, ran up and down my back. Leaning his forehead against mine he said, "I know babe, I know. But that will not ever, make me worry about you, any less."

"The only thing you need to worry about right now, is how starved for you, my mind and body is."

I laughed when he moaned, then I said, "I love you Mitri."

His eyes never left my face, "I love you too Roza, so much that it hurts sometimes."

Placing my hand on his cheek, I said, "I know that feeling, my love." I captured his lips with mine.

I have no idea how long we stood there kissing, and I really didn't care. We were just that caught up with each other.

But yet again, our personal moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. I pulled back from our kiss, just far enough to whisper against his lips.

"One of these day, I am going to shoot somebody for interrupting us." Which made him laugh hysterically.

Sitting back down in my chair, I called out, "come in."

The door opened and Pavel walked in.

"Sooo, what was going on in the cells?"

He sighed, "Robert, hung himself."

"I wondered how much longer he would last." I said sadly.

"Who is Robert, Roza?"

"He was Victor Dashkov's mentally challenged brother. The poor guy was really crazy. We tried to make his stay here, as easy and comfortable as possible, for him."

"Why was he here?"

"He wanted sanctuary, as he called it, from Victor. When they were children, Victor hated Robert. Robert was Victor's younger half-brother. So as children, Victor tortured Robert, every chance he got. When he first came to us, we told him he could stay here in the house. And he did for a while, but then he got dangerous and out of control. In one of his lucid moments, he begged my father, to lock him up somewhere, Victor would never find him. He has been here since I was ten years old. The night he finally lost it for good, he accidentally knocked me down a flight of stairs. I was in a coma for a few weeks. When Robert found out what happened, he was so upset, that he slit his wrists. Thankfully, uncle Pavel found him, and got him the medical attention he needed. When I was younger, and he was in a talkative mood. He would tell me the things Victor did to him. Dimi, you just would not believe some of the things he has been through, at the hands of his own brother."

(DPOV)

I watched the faraway look come across my Roza's face.

"He told me once, that while their father was away on a business trip. That Victor shoved his head in the toilet and tried to drown him. The only thing that stopped him, was the maid walked in on them. Then there was the time, Victor nailed Roberts hands to a tree in the woods behind their house. It was the middle of winter, and Robert stayed nailed to that tree all night, and part of the next day. When their father found out what Victor had been doing, he rewarded him with a trip to Hawaii. He said it was so Victor could get his head on straight. But he stayed in a five-star resort, and chased every young woman he saw."

My God, what kind of monster, would do things like that, to his own flesh and blood. Then to be rewarded for it. I am sure, that just increased, the monstrous things Victor put his poor brother through.

"After their father died, and left everything to Victor, things got even worse. Robert got a small inheritance, from his mother, and the last straw for Robert, was Victor stealing that from him. Victor told Robert's doctors, that he was to mentally unstable, to run his own life. So, Robert was locked up in an insane asylum. Giving Victor, control of everything. Robert escaped and came here, where he has been ever since."

I saw tears, roll down the cheeks of the woman, I loved more than my own life. I felt Pavel get up and slip out, knowing that Roza would not want anyone to see her in a weak moment. When the door closed, I kneeled in front of Roza, and lay my head in her lap.

"I am so sorry baby. It sounds like when Robert was himself, he was someone special to you."

She was running her fingers through my hair. I knew, that for some reason, that calmed her.

"Yes, he was. When he had all of his faculties about him, he was such a sweet man. It is just such a shame, that he was mistreated so much by his family. None of them, other than his birth mother, ever treated him like he was a part of the family. They treated him, like he was hired help, or something to be ashamed of."

"Unfortunately, my love, there are people like that all over the world. Anyone who is not, normal, by their standards, are not worth the time or effort to understand. It is a sad, example of how society perceives other people. It is getting better, but it is still not great. And by the sound of Victor's family, well, it sounds like they are still in the dark ages, when it comes to things like this. In some places in the world, people who have any type of mental, physical, or emotional problems, are looked on as bad luck or cursed."

"I just don't understand, how someone, could treat someone else like that." She sounded so sad.

"That is because, you have such a good and gentle heart and soul, my love. You would never hold something, someone could not control, against them. What do you want to do for Robert now my love?"

"We should have a funeral for him."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You already are love, you already are. Just by being here from me, you are helping, far more than you know."

"I will always be here for you Roza."

"Thank you, Dimi."

"You are very welcome, my love."


	16. Chapter 16

It seems that whatever problem, that kept me from uploading here, has fixed itself. For now at least. As long as it continues to be worked out, I will start posting here again as well. If I disappear for more than two weeks again, you will know why.

We sat there for a long time, her running her fingers through my hair, with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Me with my head in her lap, and my arms around her hips.

I had noticed, not long after coming here. That when she was worried or upset, running her fingers through my hair, always calmed and help her re-center herself.

That was why, I had laid my head in her lap, in the first place. I knew she was upset, about losing yet someone else, but as usually, she tried to hide it. At least from everyone but me.

She was always to worried, about others, to let anyone but me, see the real her. She was over protective of everyone around her. I knew she worried about me too, but I also knew, that no one could calm her as I could.

She fell asleep in her chair, with her fingers in my hair. I brought her against my chest, and took her upstairs. After removing our clothes, I put the both of us in bed. With her laying on my chest, as usual.

When she would murmur in her sleep, I would run my fingers through her hair, and she would tighten her hold on me. And soon she was relaxed and asleep again.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

A horrendous scream pierced the still quietness of our bedroom. I jumped upright in bed, startled out of a sound sleep.

"Babaaaa! No please, don't leave me! Baba!"

I could see and feel my Roza's restless sleep. And I could tell she was having a nightmare, about the day Abe died.

I lifted her, and brought her body against my chest. "Roza, baby wake up, it's a nightmare love. Wake up Roza." On and on I tried to comfort her sleeping form.

Eventually it worked, and she woke up. She lay in my arms, trembling, crying, and mumbling about Abe being gone. It was more than an hour, before she was coherent enough to actually speak.

I had actually been worried, that losing someone else, so soon after Abe's death. Might bring up bad memories, and as it turns out, I was right to worry.

"It's alright love, I am here. I love you Roza, and I will always be here to protect you baby. Shhh, its ok." I cooed to her, as I brushed her hair from her face, and rocked her.

I remembered a night, not too long ago, when we'd found out that Tasha had been the one to kill Ivan. Roza, had held me all night long, and comforted me. And I was prepared to hold, love, assure, and comfort her for as long as she needed it. No matter how long that took.

"He is gone Dimi." She sobbed.

I kissed the top of her head over and over again. "I know baby, and I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could say or do, to make this easier for you, or to make you feel better. But, I also know, that there is nothing that I, or anyone else, can say or do to help with the pain. But I will always be here for you Roza. The pain will never go away, but it will lessen with time, love, and understanding. All of which I will be here to give you, my love."

"Why him Dimi? Why my baba?" She sobbed out the heart-breaking question.

"Because Victor, is a money and power hungry bastard. That doesn't care who he hurts, as long as he gets what he wants. Roza, I promise you, we will make him pay. Not only, for what he had that bitch Natasha do to Ivan, but also for what he had someone do to your father. And for the pain and torture he inflicted on Robert."

"I want him to die, a slow, excruciatingly long, and agonizing death Dimi."

"He will my love, he will, I promise you that, Roza. He has a great many things to be punished for."

I sat there in the middle of our bed, with Roza in my lap. And continued to rock her back and forth as she cried. The sun had just begun to peak over the horizon, when she finally settled back down enough, to fall back to sleep.

After I lay her back down on our bed, I reached to the bedside table and grasped my cell phone. I searched my contact list for Pavel's number, so I could send him a text.

"Pavel, this is Dimitri. Roza had a rough night, with nightmares about Abe's death. So, I do not know when we will come downstairs. It may be later today, it may tomorrow I don't know right now. Could you take care of things until she is able to again?"

A few minutes later, my phone vibrated with a text.

"Of course, Dimitri. I was actually waiting for this to happen. I knew she had locked away her emotions about the whole thing, and hid behind work. So, she wouldn't have to deal with it. So, I knew that sooner or later it would all come to the surface. Just take care of our girl, and I will take care of everything else."

"Thanks Pavel, she is one tough lady, but everyone has their breaking point. I am hoping, that she will be ok soon. Also, if anyone asks to see her today, please postpone them."

"I will take care of it all, no one will disturb you. When you get hungry, just call down to the kitchen, and Alice will bring up a cart. I will tell her, and only her, that it is a delayed reaction to Abe's death. No one else will get any other information. Unless the two of you, decide to give it to them. If either of you need anything just let me or Alice know, and you please take good care of my little niece,"

"I will Pavel, she is the most important anyone or anything to me,"

"Thank you, Dimitri, for being here to take care of her."

"Forever."

Roza and I slept for a few hours, before she again awoke with yet another nightmare. Again, I held her as she cried herself back to sleep. That was how our next few days went. Napping, and eating in between her nightmares, and my comforting her, as best as I could.

On the night of the third day, she slept peacefully. And awoke refreshed, and happier, than she'd been in the last few days. I guess in her nightmares, she had exercised all of her demons, about both Abe and Roberts deaths.

I convinced her to take it easy one more day, before returning to work. After all, today was Roberts funeral. So tomorrow, we would stay in our room, watching movies, making love, eating, and sleeping. Maybe I could talk her into another hot bubble bath.

After Robert's funeral, we followed the casket to the cemetery for the burial. And although it was difficult for my Roza, she showed no one, but me, her true feelings on the matter.

In front of others, she held herself together, like one would expect of a mob boss. But when it was only us, that was when she showed her true self.

I remembered her telling me, that she and Lissa had been friends all of their lives. But she didn't even show her true feeling to Lissa, only to me. For everyone else, all they saw, was the façade she showed them. No one could see through her 'mobster mask', only I could do that.

She is always trying to protect everyone else, so she thought she had to remain strong in front of everyone but me. Because she knew, no matter what, I would be there for her. And I would always back her play, no matter what that was.

As predicted, Roza and I spent the next day in our room. Watching movies, I was so thankful that she wasn't into the whole chick flick type of movies. But, if she had of been, I would have watched those with her too, with no complaints.

We also made love several times, in different places around our bedroom and bathroom. We napped, we ate, and we talked.

We talked about whatever subject popped up. From our wedding and children, to business and how she felt about losing Abe and Robert. No subject was off limits.

I even shared some stories about my years with Ivan. Most of which left her laughing so hard she cried. Which right now, was good for her. They do say, that laughter is the best medicine.

Bright and early Monday morning, Roza and I left our room, and headed for her office. She caught up on some paperwork, and phone calls for few hours. Until Pavel came in with a shocking announcement.

"Rose, while you were indisposed, Spiridon called."

"What did he say?"

"That Victor was going to visit one of his mistresses last night."

"Damn it! I missed him!" She was furious, at herself.

"No child, you didn't. While Victor was with Debina, I had Spiridon, Ben, and Steel place a hose, connected to a container of knock out gas, and run it into the house. It took a few hours, but it eventually knocked them both out. While they were out, our men collected Victor, and brought him downstairs. They also erased every trace of the knockout gas from the house. They left Debina, in bed asleep. While she was out, they also wired the house with hidden cameras and wireless microphones. She thinks that Victor, woke up and left while she slept. She is pissed that he didn't leave any money behind. So, I don't think, that she is going to be trying to contact him, or anyone else in the organization, any time soon."

"So, what you are saying, is that he is downstairs, at the very moment?"

Pavel smiled, "that is exactly what I am saying."

"YES!" Calming, she continued. "What has been done to him?"

"He has been stripped naked..."

I saw her shiver, "disgusting." Pavel and I both laughed at her.

"He is hanging, in the same spot you wanted Tasha to hang, and he is being sprayed every twenty minutes."

"Good. Have some of Darrius's crew shave him, head to toe, with an old rusty razor blade. And start having him sprayed every ten minutes, with ice cold water. Turn the temperature down to 15 degrees Celsius. When he is so cold, that he starts turning blue, then douse him with very hot water. Then start the whole process again, repeat this for twenty-four hours. Tomorrow, Dimitri and I, will make our appearance. Make sure, that before we get there, Lionel is there. I want a table laid out, to where Victor can see every knife, serrated blade, dagger, bone stretcher, and skewer on it. I want him laid out, and strapped down, onto the rack. Be sure someone explains to him, exactly what it is. I want him so scared he will shit himself, long before we get there. And if he actually does, please have him cleaned up."

"What are you going to do to him Rose?"

"Dimitri and I, will sit back with champagne, and watch as Lionel peels the skin from his body. Six inches at a time, starting with the bottoms of his feet. Once his feet are completely bereft of skin, his feet will be placed in a tub of water, that is filled with at least twenty pounds of salt. I also need you to make sure, that the some of the vats, are also filled with salty water. Because after mid-calf, the bucket will not be deep enough, and we will have to use the vats. If he lives, until he is submerged up to his nose. Then things will get interesting."

"How?"

"After his skin is removed, we will start with his muscles. By the time, I am finished with him, there will be nothing left, but bare bones. Every little piece of that bastard, will be thrown into another vat, this one of acid. Then his bones, will be ground to dust, and thrown into the same acid."

"Damn Roza, you have one vindictive imagination. Remind me to never piss you off."

She was honestly scaring the shit out of me. But I couldn't say, that Victor didn't deserve ever bit, of what she had planned for him, because he absolutely did.

"I think you already know better babe. And it isn't about pissing me off, this is about revenge. Plain and simple."

"I know babe, I know. And you deserve your vengeance, and I will do everything in my power, to help you get it."

"You, need to figure out what you want to do to Tasha, Dimi."

"Oh, I already know what I want to do with her."

"What would that be?"

"Let me ask you a question first."

"Go ahead."

"Can you get some ricin?"

"Not a problem."


	17. Chapter 17

"Good, I want the same thing done to her, that she did to Ivan. I want it slipped into her food. One day, after you finish off Victor. And I want it recorded, so I can watch it over and over again, over the years, if I want to. It would also be nice, if she could watch what is being done to Victor."

"If that is what you want, then that is what shall happen to her. As for her seeing, what is done to Victor. Everyone in those cells will see that, as a warning, that we are not to be crossed. EVER!"

"Thank you milaya."

"No thanks are necessary."

(RPOV)

The next day, just as I said, Dimitri and I made our way downstairs. When we arrived, Victor was naked, shaved bare, and strapped spread eagle onto the rack.

Dimitri and I walked out of the elevator, with his arm around my waist. The camera following our every move. This part was being shown, so Tasha could see us together again. Hoping it would piss her off more. And we knew it did, when a few moments later, we could hear her screaming for Dimitri to get away from me. Which just made us laugh.

What shocked me, was when he stopped and took me into his arms, and kissed me, like he does when we are alone.

Pulling back, he said, "I love you Roza."

"I love you too Dimi."

Cue more screaming.

When Dimitri and I sat down, in the chairs that were brought in for us. Someone brought us both a glass of champagne, and some nibbles.

"So, Victor, tell me why you had my father killed."

"I am not telling you anything, you little slut." He groused.

"Oh, I think you will tell me anything, and everything, I want to know, before we are finished with you." I looked around at my people. "Don't you guys think so?"

"Yes."

"No doubt in my mind."

"He sure will."

Were just a few of the answers, I got in return to my question.

I stood up, followed by Dimitri, and walked over to where Victor lay strapped to the rack. I looked him over and asked, "how long ago was he shaved?"

"Yesterday." Darrius answered. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Did he get nicked?"

He laughed, "more than a few times. If he had been still, he wouldn't have. But he could not shut up, or be still. So, we gagged him, and continued with our work."

Taking a sip of my champagne I replied, "good, good, thank you Darrius."

"You are quiet welcome boss."

I continued looking him over, "what is that?" I asked pointing at his dick.

"How can you be such a slut, and not know what a dick looks like."

"Well, to answer your question. I am not a slut, you idiot, I have slept with one man in my life, and that is my fiancée." I turned to Dimitri and smiled, and he returned my smile. Before kissing me on the forehead.

"Another thing, that is not a dick. That looks more like, half a cocktail sausage, and two raisins."

And I swear, everyone in that room, and the cells, except for Victor and Tasha, busted out laughing. They laughed for a good five minutes, before they calmed back down.

"You little bitch, my dick is the same size as everyone else."

"Uh, no. There is no way in hell that is a normal size dick." Turning to Dimitri I said, "unless you are ten or twelve times above normal. I mean seriously, my man is huge, easily ten or twelve inches long." Dimitri turned beet red, and hid his face in my hair. "Don't be embarrassed babe, you are mag-fucking-nificent."

"Oh, I am not embarrassed babe. I just didn't expect a discussion about the size of my cock."

"But you have such a beautiful cock baby."

"Well, as long as it pleases you, that is all that matters."

"Oh, trust me babe, I am very, very satisfied, with your cock."

After another kiss, I turned back to Victor. "Now, answer my questions, before your pain starts."

He spits at me, which pissed Dimitri off, so he proceeded to punch Victor in the face a few times.

Dimitri drew his fist back to hit him again, but I wrapped my hands around his arm to stop him.

"Babe, it would be best, if he was conscious. So, he could feel what comes next."

"You're right. I am sorry baby, I got carried away. No one will ever disrespect you like that, without feeling my wrath."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Now, Viki poo..." This caused more laughter. "I want to know why you had my father killed." He didn't say anything, he just smirked at me.

"You know, I already know why you did it. I also know that you and Tatiana sent Adrian here, not only to spy on us. But to try and take my organization. Which is not happening. I am not stupid Viki, and neither was my father. Adrian didn't tell you anything we didn't want him to. We knew who and what he was, and why he was here, so everything you got from him, was intentional."

"That stupid useless drunk. I am going to kill him."

"Uh, no. That won't be happening, because you won't be getting out of this room, alive. Then after I kill you, I am taking over your operation. Well, the parts of it I want anyway. Which granted is very small. No now that I think about it, you have nothing I want. I will take your money, the rest of it, I will turn over to Interpol. Then there is poor little Natalie. Soon, I will have her where you are now. Can you just imagine, her laying on this table, naked at the day she was born, shaved bald as you are? With all of these men standing around her. I am sure that they will have fun with her for a few days, before I get started."

"Bitch, you leave my little girl out of this, she has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, but she does Viki. She is a heartless little tramp, who sleeps with every guardian, you send to guard her. Plus, I don't like the way she looks, so I am going to fix that."

"No, she is innocent. Don't bring her into this world."

"Why not? What will you do for me, if I don't?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He was silent, just lying there glaring at me. Until finally he relented. "Whatever you want, I will give it to you. As long as you give me your word, as the only child of Abe Mazur. That my daughter will never be touched by you, or any of your people."

I thought about it for a few minutes, before making my decision. It wasn't like I was really going to put that little bitch, through the things Victor was about to go through. But he didn't need to know that, he just needed to see me contemplating his offer.

"I want a videotaped confession, to all of your crimes, including my father's murder. On this tape, I want lists of all of your businesses, properties, and possessions. You can leave out Natalie and Sylvia's trust funds, cars, and homes. As well as the money, I want. You will also confess to ordering the murder of Ivan Zeklos..." He looked shocked at the fact that I knew that. "Yes, I know about that too. Now as I was saying, you will confess to the fact, that Tatiana and Adrian Ivashkov were in on all of your crimes with you. You will confess to every hit, drug deal, human trafficking, and dirty cops and politician that you have in your pocket. You will confess, to the murders of Lucas and Moira Ozera. You will implicate Tasha Ozera in not only their murders, but also the murder of Ivan Zeklos. And you will explain the reasons behind each one. I want everything you have ever done against the laws of every country, on that list. If I even think, that you left something off, Natalie will be in your place. And you will see what is being done to her, as you die. Do you understand me Victor?"

"Yes, Rose."

"Don't call her that! You call her Ms. Mazur!" Dimitri yelled at him.

"Yes, Ms. Mazur."

"Good." I looked at Malcom, who was running the camera. "I want brand new disks and USB drives utilized for this confession. Because we are going to make hundreds of copies, and send them to every law enforcement agency in the world."

"Yes boss. I will go get a new pack of disks, and some USB drives." He walked toward the office that was kept downstairs.

"Victor, remember, that when I watch this. If everything is not as I think is should be, your precious little girl is next." I watched as he nodded in defeat. "Good." Just then Malcom returned. "Alright everyone, show time. Uncle, please make sure the rack is situated to where it looks like he is sitting in a chair, against a blank wall. I don't want any indication of where this is being filmed."

"Of course, Rose."

Three hours later, the confession was finished. And duplicates were being made, to send out to law enforcement, just as I told him I would.

"Now Victor, it is time for you to pay for your crimes against my father, Ivan Zeklos, the Ozera's, and the rest of the world. But before we begin, is there anything you would like to say to Natalie and Sylvia?"

He nodded, and began. "Natalie, I am sorry that I was not the type of father that you deserved. I love you Nat, and I did my best to protect you, and give you everything you could ever want. I realize that some of the things that have been said between us, were said in the heat of the moment. But never forget, that daddy loves you my precious Natalie. After today, you will be safe, and away from my world forever. Please, find someone that makes you happy. Fall in love, get married, and have a family. Don't become like me. Fill your life with the good things. I love you baby girl."

"Is there anything you want to say to Sylvia?"

"No, I hate that bitch."

"Wow, you hate the mother of your child. That's informative."

"Rose, she has done things not even you would believe."

"Like what?"

"She tried to drown Natalie, when she was three weeks old. She left her in a stroller, at the mall when she was two. When she was twelve, Sylvia rented her out to her boyfriend at the time. I could go on and on, but there is no need."

He was right, I was stunned. And so was everyone else in that room.

"Is there anything you want me to do to her Victor?"

"Send her to hell, where I can get my own hands on her."

"Consider it done. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes. Oh, and Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry about Abe, he and I were best friends a long time ago. Before greed got a hold of me."

"I know, he told me." He nodded, and closed his eyes.

I nodded at Lionel to begin, over the next two days, everything that I had told my uncle to do to Victor, was done. He screamed, he cried in pain, but he never once begged for it to stop. He knew that he deserved every bit of it.

With his last breath, he asked for my forgiveness, and that of my fathers. I told him that I forgave him. And with those words, he died.

A few weeks after Victor's demise, the disks and USB drives had been sent out to all the major law enforcement agencies around the world. And they had done a clean sweep of everything on the recordings.

They arrested Tatiana and Adrian. They both received life in prison, for their parts in everything. Spiridon, Ben, and Steele all came to live and work on the Mazur estate. I asked them to help, watch over my friends Lissa, Mia, and Vika when they left the house.


	18. Chapter 18

"Roza?" Dimitri asked me one day, while we were in my office working.

"Yes?"

"It is time for Natasha, to receive her punishment."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to, she needs to be punished for what she did. And sitting in a cell downstairs, just isn't enough."

"Very well, I will put in a call for the ricin."

"Thank you."

"I would do anything for you Dimi."

"I know you would, just as I would do for you."

Later that day, I made the call, I promised Dimitri I would make. And was informed that the ricin, would be here in a few days.

Sylvia, was found, and brought downstairs, a few days later.

When Dimitri and I got downstairs, she was also strapped to the rack.

"So, Sylvia, I have heard some very bad things about you."

"Let me go you stupid little bitch. Before my daughter's father, finds out what you have done. He will kill you."

"Sorry, but that is not going to happen. Where do you think, I heard the things, I have heard about you from?" She just stared at me. "Victor told me some of the things you have done to Natalie." She looked shocked.

"Trying to drown a three-week-old baby, is unforgivable. Just like the other things you've done to her. So, today, you are going to pay for those things. You rented her out, when she was twelve years old. So, I am going to do the same to you."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You will see. How much did he pay you, to rape your twelve-year-old little girl?"

"That is none of your business, whore!"

"Hmm, wrong answer, sweetheart." I looked up and saw Celeste standing close by, disgust written all over her face. "Celeste, make her answer my question."

"Yes boss."

It didn't take much with her, a few hits to the stomach, and face and she was bawling her eyes out.

"How much?"

"Five...five hundred dollars?"

"Why did you do it?"

"There was a pair of shoes I wanted, and the payment from Victor wasn't due for a few days."

I thought for sure, my eyes were going to fall out of my head.

"You let some sick bastard, rape your little girl, for a pair of fucking shoes!"

She nodded, like it was the most sensible thing in the world.

"Akeem, find me five hundred men, blind fold them, and bring them here. I want each one of them, too fuck her just as hard as they possibly can. I want her fucked to death, do you hear me?!"

"Yes boss."

"Don't tell them what they are coming for. Just in case she dies, before they get their turn. Also, pay each of them, five hundred dollars, American, for their time."

"Yes boss."

A week later, I was informed that Sylvia made it through three hundred and twelve men, before she bled to death.

The next day, Dimitri put the ricin in Tasha's food. It didn't take but a few hours for the symptoms to start presenting themselves.

She started with, vomiting and diarrhea, she was severely dehydrated, she started hallucinating, and having seizures.

One of her hallucinations, was of her and Dimitri in bed. She stripped all of her clothes off, and proceeded to straddle the bed in her cell. Like she would have straddled a man. Then she was bouncing up and down, yelling Dimitri's name, like she was fucking someone. If it hadn't been so disturbing to watch, it would have been comical.

Within several days, her organs began to fail, and shut down. Soon after her organ started failing, she died. When her corpse was taken from her cell, there was blood coming from her eyes, ears and nose, running down her face, head and neck.

My people knew how to handle her body, so as not to get sick themselves. Once her body was out of the cell, it was treated, so that no one else that entered that area, would be affected.

I asked Dimitri what he wanted to do with her body.

"Dump her in the Ob."

So, he wanted her treated, exactly, like she treated Ivan. Which I understood. I sent guys to dump her body, at the head of the Ob river. Doing that, would take weeks, for it to reach a major metropolitan city. By the time, she was discovered, her identity would be impossible to ascertain, except by DNA. And since they wouldn't know who to test her against, she would go down in the books as a Jane Doe. Which suited us, just fine.

One night we were having dinner. And I got to wondering, why Chris never made an appearance downstairs, so I asked him.

"Chris, I have a question for you."

"Ok, shoot."

"Why, in all the months we had Tasha downstairs, did you never show up?"

"Oh, I did. Just never when anyone else was around."

"Ahhh, ok. Did you get the answers you were searching for?"

"She denied everything, of course."

"I am sorry, you didn't get what you wanted."

"Oh, I got it, eventually."

"Care to explain?"

"I went down there every night for a few weeks, asking her questions. She always denied it. Until one night, I told her that Victor had already confessed, on his deathbed. And that I had seen his taped confession. After that, she admitted everything. She told me that she had them killed for their money. That she thought that if she had the money, Dimitri would want to be with her. Apparently, she has been obsessed with him, for far longer, than anyone knew. I told her, that she was in-fucking-sane. That you and Dimitri had been made for each other, and that Abe and Yeva had always intended for the two of you to marry. Needless to say, she was livid. Calling you a whore, and a slut, and so many other names I just don't even remember them all. She said that Dimitri was her boyfriend, and that he would never be with someone like you. That is when I told her the two of you were already engaged. But I think she already knew that. But when I told her that, she lost it, completely. She started tearing up everything in her cell."

"Good, I am glad that you got the answers you needed."

"Thanks Rosie."

"So, Jill, Mason, have you set a date yet?"

"Yeah, in three months Jill and I are tying the knot." Mason answered with a smile, a mile wide on his face.

There were lots of congratulations, and good lucks given to the both of them.

"I was wondering, Rose, if you would be my maid of honor?" Jill asked shyly.

"I would be very honored, Jill. Thank you for asking."

"You are welcome. I was also wondering, if Lissa, Mia, and Vika would be my bridesmaids."

Lord help me, the squeals, that came out of the mouths of those three. Almost pierced my eardrums, as well as many others. I actually saw Dimitri, Chris, Eddie, and Mason flinch, I tried not to. But I don't think I accomplished it.

I watched on with a smile, as the four of them hugged, and jumped up and down. Jill fit in so well with the rest of our family, it was like she had always been a part of us.

I felt Dimitri's eyes on me, so I turned to look back at him. He looked completely at ease and love struck.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just still can't believe you said yes."

I cupped his cheek, "of course I said yes. You are my heart and soul; how could I ever say anything else?"

He kissed the inside of my wrist, "I love you Roza."

"I love you too Dimi."

"So, have you thought about when you want to get married?" He asked me, trying not to push. But I knew he was waiting for a date.

"Yep."

"May I ask when?"

"You asked me to marry you on a Friday. So, one year from that day, will be on a Saturday. And that is when I want us to get married. One year from the day you proposed to me."

"You are such a hopeless romantic Roza."

I shrugged, "yea, I know. But let's keep that, just between us, ok?"

He laughed, "whatever it takes to make you happy milaya moya."

"Let's also keep, the wedding date, between us, until after Jill and Mason's wedding. I don't want to steal their spotlight."

"Of course. So by my figuring, three months after Mason and Jill get married. We will get married?" I nodded, and he leaned over and kissed me. "I love you my Roza."

I returned his kiss, "I love you too my Dimi."

The conversation of Mason and Jill's wedding lulled after a while. So I knew this was my moment.

"So, Andre, is there anyone special in your life?" I already knew the answer of course. Because I had seen them in the garden one night, when I couldn't sleep.

I watched as he and Karo, got chocked on whatever was in their mouths.

"Umm, yeah, there actually is someone very, very special in my life."

"Would you like to tell us about her?"

His eyes slipped to Dimitri, unnoticed by Dimitri himself, of course.

"Are you trying to get me killed." He mouthed at me. I just rolled my eyes, and waved for him to continue.

"We...well, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." His eyes drifted to Karo's. "She is kind, gentle, sweet, stern, but loving, she is a living angel." I smiled and looked at a blushing Karo.

"So, is she older, younger, or the same age as you?"

His eyes bulged, and he swallowed, with difficulty.

"Sh...she is older than me, by a few years."

"Do you love her?"

"I would lay down my life for her Rosie." I saw Dimitri nod.

"That's good Andre, because if you miss treat my sister, I will kill you." Dimitri said.

Everyone at the table turned and looked at him, while I smirked. He just sent Andre an evil grin. Making sure Andre knew that he was serious.

"I am the personal bodyguard, to the most powerful and dangerous woman in the world. I can't be oblivious to things, now can I?"

Everyone bellowed with laughter.

"Uh, no I guess you can't. I am sorry we didn't tell you Dimitri, we were worried that you would be upset." Andre answered.

"The only thing that upsets me, is that neither of you, thought you could talk to me about this." He turned his eyes to Karo. "Have I ever given you reason, to be afraid of me?"

"No Dimka, of course you haven't. But, in the past, every time I would get a boyfriend. You would threaten them, and scare them away."

"They were not good enough for you. If they could not stand up to a few of my questions, and threats. Then they were not in it for the long haul, and had no right to waste your time, or take the chance of breaking your heart." Dimitri defended himself, and his actions.


	19. Chapter 19

And he was right, if a potential suitor, could not withstand an interrogation, and a few threats. He wasn't worth the time and potential heartache, he could cause Karo.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, Andre, since you already know what I am capable of. Does that mean, I don't need to threaten you. For you to understand your future if you hurt my sister?"

"Nope, no need for threats. I am in this, until the day I die. That is, if she is willing to have me for that long?" He asked turning to Karo, and she smiled.

"Is that a proposal Andre?"

"No sir, it is a fact. I would not dare propose, unless asking you first."

"Good, good man. When the time comes, you have my permission." I watched as both Andre and Karo sagged in the chairs in relief. Which made me smile.

I looked up at Dimitri, and he winked at me.

I growled, "what have I told you about doing that?" I asked him quietly.

"Hmm, something along the lines of, not doing it in front of anyone else." He laughed.

"You just wait, I'll get you back for that." I told him, as I shifted in my chair, and clenched my thighs together.

"My God, you are magnificent Roza." He leaned close to my ear, "I can't wait to be inside you again. It's been too long, my love."

"It was at lunch Dimi, but I agree, that was too long ago."

"Soon my love, very soon. I will make love to you again."

"Not soon enough for me."

Before we knew it, it was the day of Mason and Jill's wedding. Mason had asked Eddie to be his best man. While Dimitri, Chris, and Andre would be his groomsman.

As they said their vows, Dimitri and I could not take out eyes off of each other. When they kissed, Dimitri winked at me, making me bite my lip. When I did, I saw lust, flare in his eyes.

At the end of the wedding, I took Dimitri's arm, and we walked back down the aisle together.

Leaning close he whispered, "Just in case you were wondering. I am going to punish you tonight, for biting that lip."

"Then I will have to punish you for winking at me."

He growled at me, from deep in his chest. "I can't wait. Because your punishments, always turn out to be my greatest pleasures."

"The same goes for you, my love."

Mason and Jill were going to Cabo San Lucas for a two-week honeymoon. Mason worried about taking so much time off. I told him, that his honeymoon, did not count against his vacation time. He tried to argue, but he knew me to well. And he knew, that once I made up my mind, there was no changing it.

Mason and Jill had been back from their honeymoon, for a few days. When Dimitri and I, decided that now was the time to announce our upcoming wedding. So, at dinner we did just that.

Dimitri tapped his fork, against his wine glass.

"Roza and I, have an announcement to make." Turning to me he asked, "would you like to do the honors my love?"

"You can." We both stood up, with our wine glasses in hand.

"As you all know, several months ago, Roza agreed to make me the happiest man on earth. So, in two and a half months, we are getting married."

(DPOV)

There were screams, squeals, and cries of joy throughout the room. The women all gathered around Roza, to congratulate her, as the men did the same to me.

After the congratulations and threats were given to both of us. We finished eating.

Soon, but not soon enough for Roza and I, our wedding day arrived. We'd had to sleep apart, for the first time in over a year, last night. We both thought it was silly. But her friends, and my family insisted, that it was bad luck to do otherwise.

We stood at the elevator kissing, for so long. That the guys pulled me away, and the girls pulled her away. A few times we got away, and started kissing again.

We both knew that it was just for the night. But we hadn't been separated for any significant amount of time, since I moved here. And neither of us, liked the fact that we couldn't sleep in each other's arms.

Again, we were parted, and again we broke away, and ran into each other's arms.

"I can't do this, I can't be away from you Dimi." She cried as she kissed me.

"I know baby, I can't do it either." I told her in between our frenzied and desperate kisses.

This time when we were pulled apart, Pavel threw Roza over his shoulder and walked away. While I was pulled into the elevator, by Mason, Eddie, Chris, Andre, and Spiridon.

"I love you baby!" I screamed to the love of my life.

"I love you too!" I heard my Roza cry out.

Everyone was laughing at us. I guess it was a bit silly, and over dramatic. But we couldn't help, that we didn't want to be parted from each other.

When it had come to our wedding, Roza and I, had a great many decisions we'd had to make. The first, being our wedding colors.

We had chosen sapphire blue, purple and red as our wedding colors. For our invitations, we chose what was called, lace pocket invitations. And they were as the name said, A white wedding invitation with rounded corners tucked inside a real lace envelope. The gorgeous, white lace pocket features decorative satin ribbons, we chose for the invitations to be half with sapphire blue ribbon and half with purple ribbon. The actual invitation was printed on bright white card stock with the words printed in raised gold lettering. The outer envelopes were also red.

The table clothes altered between our colors. On half of the tables, for the reception, there were four bowls containing floating candles as the center pieces, also in our wedding colors. The other half the center pieces were, medium sized faux moss and wicker round frames with pillar candles inside clear glass candle holders in the center. The frames were covered with a mixture of Asiatic lilies, baby's breath, white calla lilies, different shades of blue and purple carnations and peonies, and sapphire blue and purple tulips. Of course, to get the tulips the exact color, they would have to start with white ones, and have them dyed.

Obviously not all the flowers would be in one fame but those were the flowers Roza wanted to use. She also chose to use lily grass, ruscus and eucalyptus as filler and greenery. What that would look like, I have no idea, and didn't really care.

The only part of the wedding, I really cared about, was the part where we said 'I do,' and will be pronounced man and wife. But if making our wedding and reception into a rainbow, made my Roza happy, then so be it.

As for the bouquets, she chose to use the same flowers as the center pieces. The bridesmaids and matron of honors bouquets would be round and simple. With just a few added lilies of the valley, bell orchids and Canterbury bells. Roza's bouquet would contain the same flowers but it would be twice as big as the others, with a lot more cascading flowers and greenery.

Myself, the best man, who was Christian, and all of the groomsmen. Would wear boutonnieres, of one sapphire blue and one purple calla lily.

The wedding party consisted of; Karo, Sonya, Vika, and Mia; with the matron of honor, of course, being Lissa.

As for my groomsmen, it would be; Eddie, Mason, Andre, and Christian who was my best man. Our flower girl would be my niece Zoya, and the ring bearer would be Paul. Roslyn, was still too young to be in the wedding. And of course, Pavel would walk Roza down the aisle, in Abe's honor. While Ben, Steel, Ryan, and Spiridon would be the ushers.

Roza also decided that instead of rice being thrown, she wanted bird seed thrown. She said, that way it would not harm whatever ate it. She also wanted doves released, when we kissed. So, we ordered the fifty doves, she wanted released, just as we kissed.

Today was the day, the day I would meet my soulmate, and the love of my life at the altar. Taking her as my wife for the rest of our eternity.

My groomsman, and I stood at the altar waiting for the wedding to start. I reflected back over the last year of my life.

I still remember, the first time, I had set eyes on my Roza again. She was clearly the most beautiful, caring, and amazing woman to ever cross my eye line.

I remember the first time I touched her skin, the first time I ran my fingers through her hair. I remember every moment of our lives together so far.

Every second of mine and Roza's lives together, have been amazing. They haven't all been easy, by a long shot. But they have all been worth it in the long run. They have all bound us together, and made our love stronger. All the pain and death we have had to deal with, re-enforced our love.

I heard the Shania Twain song 'From this moment on' pull me out of my revelry. Roza and I, had chosen it as the song for the remaining wedding party, to walk down the aisle to.

I watched, with deep ragged breathing as the procession down the aisle began.

The door opened, and the first one down the aisle was my niece Zoya. She was followed, a few seconds later by my nephew Paul.

Then came the bridesmaids. First to walkout was my oldest sister Karo, followed by my sister Sonya, shortly after she walked out, she was followed my baby sister Victoria, then came Mia, finally, Lissa walked out. Seconds after she took her place, the wedding march started.

The doors at the back of the church had closed again, after Lissa walked out. After the wedding, marched played for about a minute, the doors opened again. And there before me, stood my beautiful, milaya moya, my Roza. And she looked earth shatteringly gorgeous.

She wore a gown so white it was almost blinding. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline, it was strapless and sleeveless. It was covered in sequins, seed beads, pearls, rhinestones, and crystals. All in different shapes and sizes. The skirt was satin, with lace appliques of rose's, which was a shock to me, because I knew she didn't like rose stuff, and it also had different sections of leaves and vines.

The veil she wore, looked familiar, but it took me a moment to figure out why. It was actually my great great grandmothers veil. It was made of Russian lace, on top of the veil Roza wore an all diamond crown.

This was solid gold, twisted into rose vines and the diamonds were the leaves. The veil was so long it trailed three feet behind her, but it did not drag the ground. Because the train of her beautiful dress followed behind her by five feet, so the lace of the veil was safe. Not that I really cared in this moment in time.

All I could think about right now was how beautiful, my Roza looked in her wedding dress. I knew that Pavel, was walking her down the aisle, but all I could see was her. She was my reason for living, her and our children would be the lights of my life. Eventually, she made it down the aisle to stand in front of me.

"Watch over her for us Dimitri." Pavel said.

"For as long as I live, Pavel." He nodded, and took his seat.

We turned to the priest, hand in hand, to begin our ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness this joyous occasion. The wedding of Dimitri Anthony Nickolas Belikov and Rosemarie Alexandra Marisol Mazur. This is one of the happiest, and most joyous of occasions, in a couple's life. With all the present family and friends, we wish you both years and years of love, health, and happiness."

He looked down at us, before starting the actual ceremony.

"Rose, Dimitri, are you entering into this marriage of your own free will?"

"We are."

Looking back at the guests, he said, "the bride and groom, have decided to write their own vows. In an expression of their love, commitment, and fidelity. Dimitri, you may begin."

Roza and I turned to face each other.

"Roza, I know you already know this, but I have loved you for as long as I can remember. We were parted, for so many years, and yet you never left my heart or my mind. I don't express my feelings well, you already know that too. But, I love you so much that it hurts. Just the thought of being away from you, causes me physical pain. Even if we are just in different rooms of the same house, it hurts. My life always has, and always will, revolve around you and your happiness. When you are hurt or scared or upset, so am I. If it were within my power, I would move oceans and mountains to make you happy. I love you so much, that nothing else matters to me Roza. I remember the day you left Baia, it was the worst and saddest day of my life. I remember your pleas and cries to come back to me, they still to this day ring in my ears. I actually wanted to die, that day. But I couldn't because I knew, that come hell or high water, I would find you again. The day I walked into your office, and saw you again, was the greatest day of my life. I had missed you ever second that we were apart. I never want to be parted from you, ever again. I want to spend the rest of my life, in your loving arms, that is where I want to take my last breath. And when I go, if I go before you do, I will hang around and wait for you. You may not be able to see me, but just know, that I will always be waiting for you. I love you Rosemarie Alexandra Marisol Mazur. For as long as eternity lasts, I will love you." I kissed her hand, and lay it over my pounding heart.

"Rose, it is your turn."

"Dimi, I too have loved you for as long as I can remember. I know that can't remember all of our time together, but that does not diminish my love for you in the least. My happiest memories, both as a child, and as an adult are of you. Words do not come easy for me, especially words important and eloquent enough to tell you of my love for you. I am more of shoot first type of woman."

Everyone laughed.

"But, for you I will try. Dimitri, I remember all those years we were apart, with great pain. I loved being with my friends and family, but there was always something missing, and I knew that. Even though I didn't remember you, I felt your absence in my heart. The day you walked into my office, was the happiest day of my life. I instantly knew, that you, were what had been missing all those years. I love you so much, that I actually hate your days off."

Again, there was laughter.

"I know that those are the days that you won't be with me twenty-four-seven. But I deal with it, because I know you need time with your family. And because I am sure that being by my side all the time is difficult."

I started to protest, but she gave me that 'don't interrupt me' look.

"I hope, that I will be able to make all your dreams come true. Because I love you more than my own life Dimi. Please don't ever forget that. I love you Dimitri Anthony Nickolas Belikov, for as long as eternity lasts." She kissed my hands, and placed them over her own heart.

"Rose and Dimitri, have made their vows to each other, in front of all of these witnesses, and in the eyes of God. Professing their never-ending love." The priest turned to Paul, "may I have the rings young man?" Paul handed him the rings and he continued. "I bless these rings, and pray that they accompany you in many many many years of love and happiness. Dimitri, place this ring on Rose's finger, as you answer my question." I took the ring, and got ready to put it on her finger.

"Dimitri, do you take Rose, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do." I answered with a smile. When Roza's ring was in place, I kissed it.

"Now Rose, you take Dimitri's ring, and answer my question. Rose, do you take Dimitri to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do." She answered, as she placed my ring on my finger, and kissed it.

"By the powers vested in me, by the church, and by God himself. I Father Andrew Malic, now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

It did not take me a micro second, to pull my new wife into my arms, and kiss her absolutely crazy.

At our reception, Roza and I danced every dance in each other's arms. Mason and the guys, told everyone the story of Pavel having to throw Roza over his shoulder last night. Everyone in attendance had a great laugh at that.

Roza threw her bouquet, and Karo caught it. After I had pulled off both of her garters with my teeth, which we both enjoyed a great deal. I threw one and Andre caught it. He looked at Karo and winked, while she blushed. The other garter I put on one of my arms.

We were dancing to the last song, when Roza asked me. "Did you look at the inscription on your ring Dimi?"

"No, I didn't know there was one."

She giggled, "look at it."

I took my ring off, and found the inscription, "Мы любим тебя, папа." I could not believe my eyes. (We love you papa.)

My eyes moved from the ring, to Roza's eyes several times, before I asked, "really?"

She nodded as she answered, "yes."

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"I'm going to be a father!" I exclaimed, loud enough for everyone to hear. I lifted Roza in the air, and spun us around in joy, then I kissed her until we were both stupid.

"Oh God, I love you Roza, I love you so much baby."

The End!


End file.
